


【露中/黯耀】背德链接

by TonYOYO



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonYOYO/pseuds/TonYOYO
Summary: 我们亵渎神明。
Relationships: China 2p!/China(Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), 露中, 黯耀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -露中/黯耀（不知道这三人组合叫啥名，意会了一下，暂且叫他们：红灯区）  
> -三观不正混乱邪恶  
> -重口无逻辑写着玩的爽文预警  
> -极度ooc

“我说了，你没必要处处都看着我。”王耀低头狠狠敲打着手机屏幕键盘，他觉得自己的哥哥保护欲总是过于旺盛，以至于此刻他正被自家上司训斥不该带保镖去参加当地著名科学家——伊万布拉金斯基先生的采访。  
“我也说过，我拼了命地当上这儿的警长，就是为了护你周全。”王黯看着手机里一条一条蹦出来的信息，脑海里已经全然是自家弟弟撒泼打滚气哄哄的可爱模样。  
这副场景落在身边的警员眼里，与平时他低气压的样子有着巨大的反差。  
他们的上司，王黯局长，把他全部的温柔和明朗笑意都给了他的弟弟。  
“那也没必要调动警力时刻守在我身边吧…这完全是违规操作啊…怎么没人管管他…”王耀揉着发酸的太阳穴，一脸“我懂”的表情看着四周穿着便衣的警员同志们“各位真是辛苦了，摊上我家大哥这样的上司。”  
“作为极端罪犯调查警务署的重要长官，他的家人时刻处于被犯罪分子报复的危险之中，保护长官的家人是我们的责任。”  
“…这理由倒是难以反驳。”  
王耀再次感到十分头痛。  
伊万布拉金斯基教授很少出现在公众视野之中，而这次显然是个难得一见的机会。  
作为生命科学专业毕业的高材生，王耀不止一次在阅读文献时见过布拉金斯基教授的名字，时至今日，即便转行当了记者，他依然对生物学抱有极高的兴趣。因此，这次自告奋勇的采访，从一定程度上还夹杂着自己的私心。  
“先生，如果你执意带着这些人，我们只能拒绝你进入会场了。”  
王耀环顾了四周把自己围得死死的警员们，深深叹了口气，挤出讨好的笑容“就一会儿，我就进去一会儿，就几句话，采访完我立马出来。”  
“可是…”  
“你们也不想我回去跟王黯吵架吧。”王耀眨了眨眼睛，这张与他们警长相似的面庞却有着与其截然不同的气质与韵味。  
心思粗糙的强壮大汉脸上迅速飞过一片红晕，他似乎有些明白自家长官为何如此放心不下他的宝贝弟弟了。  
正欲开口拒绝，晃过神来却发现王耀早已不在视线之内，他们刚迈开腿准备往前追就被会场的人拦住，只听到有声音远远的传来——“你们先回去吧。”  
警员们呆在原地一时不知如何是好。  
走或者不走，这是一个问题。

-  
王耀醒来的时候正对上一张放大的脸，看他的样子似乎是注视了自己许久。  
“这是哪？”他支起身，揉了揉肿胀发痛的太阳穴，环顾着四周的环境，洁白的天花板，洁白的墙壁，一尘不染的地板，还有一旁罗列着的整整齐齐的试管。最终，他将目光完全放置到眼前的男人身上。  
“看得出来，你对这里很感兴趣。”男人手拄着下巴，眯着眼睛笑了起来“我看到你昏倒在研究室的门前，就把你带进来了，记者同志。”  
“我？晕倒了？”王耀扶着额头，试图在脑海中搜刮之前的记忆，却一无所获，只记得似乎做了个很长很长的梦。“糟了…我的采访…”王耀猛地起身，一股眩晕感顿时侵占了他的身体，正无能为力等着与大地母亲的亲吻时，他落入了一个僵硬的怀抱。  
“没必要这么着急吧，记者同志，你这一睡可是将近十个小时，采访早就结束了。”男人将他重新按到床榻上“与其担心那个无聊的采访，不如先补充一些糖分。”  
“正巧”男人再次笑了起来“我这有些我妹妹送来的小熊软糖，我订的外卖还在路上，先来一颗这个尝尝？”  
糖果的Q弹甜美，让王耀暂且忘了自己已经有大概十个小时没与自家哥哥联系，也让他忘了，与王黯失联会造成怎样严重的后果。  



	2. Chapter 2

“我们的眼睛就是我们的监狱，而目光所及之处就是监狱的围墙。”  
-  
这不是第一次被王黯这样锁在家里。  
如果非要思考这种事情是从什么时候开始的，王耀大概需要花费整整一个下午的时间去捋清混乱的大脑。  
——他总是刻意回避王黯的变化，以及那之后奇怪的行为举止。  
王耀指尖传来锁链冰冷的！温度，那瞬间似乎和与王黯对视时后脊的不适如出一辙。  
真是变态一般的控制欲。  
王耀不懂王黯到底为什么会如此焦虑不安。  
  
从什么时候开始的呢？  
最开始王黯只是突然出现在他的学校宿舍，爬上他的床榻如蛇一般紧紧圈住他一整个晚上。  
再然后是紧跟着他潜入研究所的实验室，因刺破王耀手指的一块玻璃渣而掀翻了整个实验台。  
他派人跟着他，监视他，保护他。  
每当他离开视线，便要发疯一样把他捉回来，一边歇斯底里地大喊，一边落下锁扣。  
王耀把这归结于王黯的工作性质，他见过太多匪夷所思的凶杀案，而这大概也催生了他的多疑与焦虑。  
“但这次未免太夸张了些…”王耀多次尝试解开脚踝上的锁链未果，终于泄了气“不就是…一晚上没回家嘛，至于吗…”  
一想到几天前晚上尴尬的场景，王耀不由得把脸埋入了柔软的枕头，就像那时埋入布拉金斯基教授的胸膛一样。  
昏睡了十个小时的他，因为一颗小熊软糖而忘记了王黯的存在，这话说出去，王耀本人都觉得有些不可信——哪怕这就是事实。  
直到王黯带着大队人马，扛着枪支弹药冲进来，王耀才在恍惚中掏出已经电量耗尽已经自动关机的手机准备看看时间。  
他能够理解王黯为何而生气，愧疚让他对这一次的惩罚没有任何反抗。即便如此，在被王黯从那个男人怀里拽出的瞬间，王耀还是下意识的抓紧了男人的衣料。  
男人的工牌从松垮的领口处露出，上面漂亮的手写体赫然写着：伊万•布拉金斯基。  
时至今日，王耀依然很懊悔没和那个男人多聊几句。  
如今除了被王黯锁在家里不能外出之外，倒是与平时没什么不同。除却上司频繁发来的催稿邮件和王黯每晚都来索要“爱的抱抱”之外，唯一值得一提的，大概就是逐日增加的梦境。  
那是非常清晰的梦境，王耀甚至能记住梦中被自己杀死的人眼镜上图案的纹理。  
是的，他梦见他在梦里杀人——以各种诡异又奇怪的方式。  
  
-  
梦中的他无法看到自己的脸。  
他甚至无法感知梦中自己的体温，他唯一能看到的只有自己的手——那并不像是他的手，那双手更加宽大、更加苍白、更有力量。  
无数喷涌的血液在他的指尖绽放出魔法，他开始发抖，直到最后，他甚至分不清自己是在害怕还是激动。  
“你想出去？”王黯靠着门框，盯着王耀覆盖在冰凉镣铐上的手掌，目光如炬。  
“你今天不忙？”王耀不动声色地松开手，起身向脸色阴沉的大哥走去。  
“你想我了？”王黯眼睛里有什么轻微跳跃了一下，又迅速熄灭。  
“我亲爱的大哥，你难道不是天天晚上都要来跟我抢床吗，我可是一点都不想你，倒是很想念我的大床。”  
“……”王黯终于卸下了一脸的冷若冰霜，松动之中柔和的情绪逐渐在他的面部蔓延开来“…抱歉。”  
王耀低着头看着大哥捧起自己的脚，小心翼翼的将锁链解开“你说…明明是兄弟，为什么你却比我强壮那么多呢？”  
王黯抬起头，正对住王耀灿若星辰的双眼，那双眼睛曾在浓稠黑暗里无数次指引着他出逃。  
“你只要由我来保护就好。”  
王黯又再重复说这种文不对题无关紧要的话了，王耀识趣的转移了话题“所以你最近在忙什么？”  
许是习惯了弟弟这副鸵鸟样子，他也不恼，只是伸手卷起他柔软的发丝别在耳后，指尖触碰到王耀后颈的皮肤，残存下滚烫的温度。  
“或许…你愿意当我们警队的随行记者吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

“我凝视着黑暗，心像往年一样惊慌。”  
  
-  
王耀自认为他从小都是个乖孩子。  
  
“乖孩子才不会这样沾的满身是血，不是吗？”  
又是这个声音。  
  
等他被架子鼓一般剧烈响动的敲门声惊醒时，睡衣已被汗水浸湿了大半。王耀扶着头支起身，拍了拍脸颊让自己清醒过来。  
然而那个声音却像是梦中喷溅了一身的血液一般，紧紧包裹着他的身体，无论怎样大幅度摆动，都散发着浓烈铁锈的味道。  
一直以来，王耀负责的都是科技类的新闻报道，只有在同事弗朗西斯从战区前线带回来的照片里，才见到过梦中那样惨烈的景象。  
哭喊声、笑声、炮火声。废墟与浓稠得发黑的血液、甚至是刺鼻发呛的硝烟。  
梦中的他，僵硬的肢体上挂着破败又肮脏的布料，光着脚，踩在腐烂的肉块之上。  
回想着梦境的王耀顾不上突如其来的反胃，猛地打开房门只为赶快让这恼人的敲门声消失。  
“先生，已经下午两点了，局长让您尽快过去找他。”站在门口的人是警局刚入职几个月的实习生，王耀打量着眼前跟自己差不多年纪的小警员，不知为何遗憾地叹了口气。  
“先生…”小警员的目光扎根在王耀的身上来回游走，似乎有一些手足无措。  
王耀笑了笑，想着也许是自己吓着了人家，于是深吸了口气平复了还未从梦境中彻底脱离的心情“你叫什么名字？”  
“任勇洙。我叫任勇洙。”  
也许，他才是真正的孩子。  
  
-  
“所以，真的不需要看医生吗？”王黯褪掉手上的橡胶手套，宽大的手掌覆盖住王耀的额头“再怎么说，睡了整整十五个小时，也是稍微需要注意一下的吧。”  
王耀默不作声地扫视了周围满是血渍的犯罪现场，顿时觉得有些郁结于心“我近来做的这些奇奇怪怪的梦，大概都要拜你所赐。”  
“怎么？后悔了？”王黯摸着下巴，注视着王耀的眼睛里充满了玩味的笑意。  
“我早该想到你这么轻易的放我出来绝不是因为什么缺个随行记者。”  
“现在才想到，不觉得有些晚了？”  
在王耀的印象中，似乎警务署中大大小小的案件王黯都一定要过手，这对那个没事就要翘班来找他的大哥来说，简直敬业的不符合常理。  
而几天的跟队下来，在见识过各种血腥可怖的场景之后，王耀更加确信王黯过剩的保护欲，大抵都来自这些经历。  
“那也不至于通过这种方式把我绑在身边吧？”就算是通情达理如他，在王黯面前也会肆无忌惮的表现出不满。  
“那你说，有什么办法可以让我在这么遥远的地方，还能时刻知道你的动向，护你周全呢？”王黯弯下腰，钳住王耀的下巴，温热的呼吸打在他的脸上，也在他王耀的胸腔掀起巨浪。  
他偏过头，轻轻拍掉王黯结实的手，声音压得很低“知道了。”  
“怎么？生气了？”王黯再一次掰过他的脸，迫使他的眼睛正对着自己。  
“没有，只是觉得有些闷。”  
王黯沉默了半晌，终于松开了手，放出爽朗的笑声“那就破例，让任勇洙陪你出去逛逛。”  
王耀窥探入王黯的眼睛，那里深不见底，像是打翻了各异墨彩的寒潭，杂糅着许多他猜不透的情绪。  
  
镜子中映出他的面容，柔和舒展。上天赋予他与王黯相似的眉眼，但在别人眼中王黯永远是桀骜中带着压迫，而自己却总被形容为——美艳。  
王耀并不喜欢这个词汇。  
“所以，你就这样轻易地逃出来了？”镜子中映出了另外一个人的脸。  
“提前打过招呼的事情，怎么能叫逃呢？”王耀透过镜子，与身后的人对视“倒是你，布拉金斯基教授，怎么这么巧，我记得不错的话，这里可是离您的研究所隔了两个镇子那么远呢。”  
“谁说人一定要在实验室才能做研究？偶尔出来散散心不也不错吗，还是你以为，我和那些书呆子一样，就喜欢闷头扎在实验室里？”男人从王耀身后靠了过来，双手支撑着前方的镜子，把王耀圈在胸膛和臂膀之间。  
王耀没有回头，依然注视着镜子中伊万的脸，衣服布料摩擦中的细微响动，却难以掩盖猛烈跳动的心脏声。  
“说实在的，记者同志。你看起来很像是一个危险的人。”  
王耀笑了，转过头抚上伊万几乎紧贴自己耳垂的脸“布拉金斯基教授，这恐怕不合适。”  
伊万目光斜视着后方的毛玻璃门，模糊的人影晃动着映在上面，他低声笑了起来，放开了王耀。  
“那么，我们一起来把它变得合适，如何？”  



	4. Chapter 4

“将烙铁烧红，于是触手可及的地方，皆是我们的坟墓。”  
  
-  
过去的二十几年里，他从未像近来这样接二连三的做一些出格的事情。  
当然，这只是王黯口中的出格。在王耀看来，这不过是大哥的控制欲难以满足之下，对自己突如其来的叛逆感到不适罢了。  
他再一次挂断了王黯的电话。  
他开始对之前的生活感到厌倦，他需要一些新鲜感来填满自己逐渐空洞的灵魂。  
“所以，你不会只是来我这里找乐子吧？”新鲜感的源头把王耀娇小的身体揽入怀里，做出一副委屈的表情“如果是那样的话，我可不敢保证，你大哥不会通过各种手段找到你。”  
王耀礼貌的笑了笑，扬起下巴直视着比自己高出许多的男人，从容不迫地搂住他的脖子“我不喜欢开玩笑，布拉金斯基先生。”正当伊万逐渐俯下脸，纤长浓密的睫毛近在咫尺的时候，王耀又不动声色的松开手，背过了身“不如，带我看看您最近的研究项目？”  
“如果你只是如此崇拜我的科研水平的话，我倒是不介意向你分享我的成果。”男人牵起王耀的手举到唇边“我更不介意，让您成为我的小白鼠，记者同志。”  
如若不是伊万眼睛里夹着调皮的笑意，王耀几乎都要相信他此刻的论调，憋着笑，继续附和道“小白鼠就算了，我倒是很乐意成为您的副手。”  
男人嘴角的笑意在肉眼可及的速度中短暂的僵硬了一瞬，又如冰雪般迅速化开。如视珍宝一般轻柔地摸了摸王耀的头“做个交易，如何？”  
如果没有那些连绵不断炼狱一般的梦境，王耀或许不会答应这个男人的邀约。仿佛是这个男人有着与生俱来的魅力，王耀在他面前，对自己的一切都口无遮拦。  
如同倾泻的洪水，疯狂地浇灌着他们之间的空地，直至填满成为一片汪洋大海，在他们耳边拍打出震耳欲聋的浪声。  
与王黯不同，王耀经常被人当作猎物，他娇小、美丽、眼睛里闪烁着星星。猎人们最喜欢蹂躏这样的猎物。  
伊万却说“天生的猎物也会有天生的才能。它们能在一瞬间预知危险，并敏捷地躲避猎人黑色的手。”  
“恕我直言，布拉金斯基教授。”王耀不满地撇了撇嘴“我不认为自己是猎物，也不认为您是个毫无危险的人。”  
伊万大笑着拍了拍王耀后背，又言辞正经的回应“我想，你该相信你的直觉。”  
  
-  
任勇洙已经许久没有睡个好觉了。不只是任勇洙，自从自家局长的弟弟不知所踪之后，警务署几百号人都没再睡好过觉。  
当然其中最为严重的，莫过于王黯本人。  
作案手法残忍又诡谲的命案一出连着一出，白天他在现场蹭上一身血污，深夜又回到王耀住过的房间褪去衣物，将整个人埋在有王耀味道的被子里。  
只有这样才能让他冷静下来，却不足以让他安稳入睡。  
也许是习惯了每晚枕旁王耀的呼吸和体温，此刻的他，像是被强行从手中抢走奶瓶的婴儿，他再一次感受到绝望和无助，无数双血肉模糊的手从黑暗中伸出，拽住他的臂膀和头颅，将他的光一点一点在眼前撕裂，直至最后，只留下一丝余烬。  
他感到他的双眼肿胀发红，许多种复杂的情绪纷至沓来，一股脑冲进自己的灵魂，几乎要把他撑爆。  
“王…耀…小耀…耀…”他死死盯着天花板接缝处漆黑的空隙，一遍一遍复述自己弟弟的名字，脑子里一遍一遍播放他的声音和笑容，又在厚重的喘息中，看着自己粘腻的手，自嘲得笑出声来。  
站在门口的任勇洙张大了嘴，他庆幸自己的上司喝了许多酒，连平时他总是引以为傲的警惕都降低了许多。如果不是这样，此刻他的心脏或许已经抵在了王黯冰凉的枪口。  
他不是个能够保守住秘密的人，但他很惜命。  
毕竟，他觉得，那天能从带走王耀的那个人手里逃出来，已经是福大命大。他隔着玻璃，远远地看到过那个人。  
  
他看着王耀的眼神，像极了猎人。


	5. Chapter 5

“我们亵渎神明，腐烂的躯壳上就会剥落出星星。”  
-  
他抓住他的脖子，双腿跨坐在他剧烈起伏的胸膛之上，双手不受控制地收紧，身下的人因窒息而面露痛苦，眼神却死死盯着他，如黑洞一般吸纳着他的灵魂。  
王耀逐渐看清了他的脸。那张与他一模一样的脸。王耀松开手跌坐在一旁，男人已经没了呼吸，却如同提线木偶一般坐起身来，嘴唇上下开合，仿佛在说：  
“小耀。”  
他陷入了一场难以挣脱的漩涡。  
王耀靠在伊万怀里说道。  
“你是说，我的怀抱是漩涡？”  
在王耀看来，伊万是个很爱开玩笑的人，准确的说，是个时刻都会找机会保持微笑的人。他动作轻柔，谦逊有礼，连声音都绵软温和。可每当注视着伊万的眼睛，他总会被一种不知从何而来的压迫感裹得喘不过气来。  
“愣什么神”伊万见王耀目不转睛第盯着他，轻咳了一声，紧贴着王耀的背脊以从背后环绕的方式拾起他的双手，按压在案板之上。  
那是一只雪白的兔子。  
皮毛光亮又柔软，更值得期待的是，它马上就要被染上艳丽的油彩。  
“我不喜欢解剖小兔子，王耀。但对生命科学专业毕业的高材生来说，这该是手到擒来吧。”  
“恕我直言，教授。”王耀仰起脸，他的额头刚刚好抵在伊万的喉结“我对兔子的解剖，全然没有人体来得熟练。”  
“哦？是吗。”伊万低下头，将下巴靠在王耀的肩膀上，在他颈间喷出炽热的吐息“有没有人说过，你很迷人。”  
“当然”王耀歪着头笑道“多到我都听腻了。”  
“我需要你，为我取出它可爱的心脏。”伊万将小刀送到王耀的手心，举着它轻轻在兔子的肚皮上方作势划了一下，一边说着，另一只手按压在王耀心脏的位置“像这样。”  
“教授不喜欢解剖兔子，看来是从前被兔子咬过。”  
“我突然不觉得你可爱了，记者同志。”  
伊万不是会被轻易激怒的人，在自己的脖子流淌出滚烫的鲜血之前，王耀一直是如此认为的。  
“或许你不该与我做交易，记者同志。”伊万舔舐着王耀的脖颈，牙齿的间隙都沾满红色，他面露愉悦，如遇珍馐的猛兽，眯着眼睛用手指撑开猎物的口腔“我与你亲爱的大哥，可不是同一种人。”  
-  
布拉金斯基教授副手的位置空缺了许多年。他的同行们并不能理解为何他最终会选这样一个男人。  
“不过是色令智昏。”一旁的老教授向来对年少成名的伊万有所不满，啐着嘴咒骂道“他这样的人，研究得来什么学术。”  
“我确实不是来研究学术的。”伊万一改往日的温和谦逊“我只是来帮助那些愚蠢的人们，获得解脱。”  
命案一桩又一桩的降临在这座城市，死亡的阴影密不透风的笼罩在这片土地的上空。  
早在与王耀达成协议的第二天，他便封闭了全部与王黯有关的消息，当然也包括这一桩桩命案。  
“我为你提供庇护，让你脱离你大哥的控制。而你，成为我的手。”  
“是我孤陋寡闻，不知道教授也会有这样的本事。”  
“作为我的副手，也许该让你知道，我可不仅仅只是个科学家。”在暗流涌动处，无数张开的黑色巨网，便是至高无上的权利。  
他时刻关注着王黯的动向。  
并适宜的为他制造麻烦。  
“找到王耀只是时间问题。”  
“我等不起这些时间。”  
“王黯局长，自您的弟弟离家出走起，您还没有破获一桩凶案。再加上之前的几起，已经累计了十余桩悬而未决。”  
王黯抱住头，极力忍受着恼人的聒噪，在手下逐渐微弱的声音中叹了口气，将文件摔落再桌上“知道了，下去吧。”  
等到人退下，他又拾起散落的纸张翻看起来，轻蔑地笑出声，将它们撕碎揉成团，投进角落的垃圾桶。  
“我说过，由我来保护他。”  
“怎么办呢，我可并不想把我的小白兔让给别人。”  
“他不是你的，布拉金斯基教授。”  
“可他现在是了，王黯警长。”


	6. Chapter 6

整个世界的仇恨，咬噬着他的心。  
\-   
“王黯局长失踪了。”  
这是出逃以来，王耀听到的第一条有关于王黯的消息。任勇洙的声音一遍一遍回荡在他的脑海，迫使他鬼使神差地瞒着伊万来到这栋烂尾楼。  
他收到一封匿名邮件，王黯被绑在这里。  
风在钢筋水泥都框架中穿堂而过，留下尖锐的猎猎之声，将人的心思削得几近透明。黑暗中，是他灿如星辰都眼睛。  
“或许我就是这样可笑的人。”  
王耀杀了人。刀尖划开了带着温度的皮肤，鲜血喷溅在他一侧的手臂上，如洁白雪地里开出艳丽的梅花。  
他将刀子扔到一旁，皮鞋踩到那个人的脸上，血液皮肉与橡胶鞋底摩擦发出令人愉悦的声响。  
“你在对我亲爱的哥哥做什么呢？”  
就像王黯期待的那样，他的弟弟出现在了他面前。这意味着，他可以无所顾忌的带走他。  
这是一场豪赌。  
但他赢下了世界。  
只是没想到，他还是弄脏了王耀的手。  
  
-  
对王耀来说，王黯是特别的存在。  
是与他共生的人。  
他被笼罩在他宽大背脊投射出的阴影之下，又被坚固不摧的绳索紧紧相连，只能短暂的逃离，短暂的忘记。  
就像王黯像伊万挑衅时说的那样——他迟早会回到他身边。  
他紧攥王耀的手腕，将这美梦死死捏在手中，如失而复得都宝物，牢牢地锁在了装饰华丽的库房之中。  
他亲自为他可爱的弟弟调理虚弱的身体，昂贵的药物让他成为一只美丽的任人摆布的娃娃。  
他撕裂他身上规整的布匹，洪水猛兽一般留下痕迹，覆盖住那些别人留下的乍眼的红晕。  
这一次，他毫无顾及地吻掉王耀身上的汗水。那扇门一旦打开，便再也无法锁住，他深知这个道理。  
所以，在碍事的人到来之前，他只要完全占有他的身心。  
王耀在乎他，凭借这，他便有了一半的胜算。  
——面对布拉金斯基，他产生了从未有过的危机感和恐惧。他会夺走他，就像曾经那样。  
他这一生犯过许多错，但唯有这件事，他决不会重蹈覆辙。

-  
伊万很少打赌，那不是聪明人会做的事。  
但对于王耀，他有着偏执的胜负欲。但推出筹码的那一瞬间，他就已经后悔了。  
他会输。心底有个声音这样告诉他。  
那是与他血脉相连的亲人，而自己不过是萍水相逢的过路人。  
好在，他绝非善类，更没必要遵守赌约。  
几经波折，当他再次见到王耀时才发现，疯狂的思念早如决堤的大坝，将他的骄傲击得溃不成军。  
他拔掉王耀身上的针管，从床上捞起他破败的身体，紧紧按压在怀里，要将他与自己融为一体一般。他们疯狂的亲吻，直至窒息，直至嘴唇渗出滚烫的血液来。  
此刻他才明白，王黯本质上与他并无不同。  
在道德的挤压捶打之下，他甚至更加的疯狂和扭曲。  
他们是共犯。无一例外。  
  
“你就这样带我出来？”王耀有了力气，笑着圈住了伊万的脖子，如同未分开如此之久一般亲昵。  
“你大哥他…”  
“他是个疯子，伊万。”  
“我们都是疯子，伊万，你、我、他。我们都是。”  
晚霞突然降临于许久未放晴的街道，为路上的人们镀上一层如神明般的金光，映衬下，他与他交叠的手掌上染上鲜红的颜色。  
如同心底不断喷涌鲜血无法愈合的刀口。  
“我没被兔子咬过。”  
伊万盯着王耀都眼睛。  
“我只是曾经，不小心弄丢了他。”  
这一次，无论要用血将双手染得多黑，他都要找回他的兔子。他的兔子，曾经可是为他杀死过猎鹰。  
抚摸着王耀柔软的发丝，他们的呼吸交织在一起，织成一张硕大的网，将他牢牢兜在一处。  
可他清楚，只要王黯在那里，他就无法实现他的愿望。


	7. Chapter 7

“灵魂能用眼睛说话，也能用目光亲吻。”  
-  
有时猎人会被猎物反杀。  
而有时，人们都会自以为是猎人。  
“这是一场博弈，伊万。”  
“可如果我说，我不愿意交出我的筹码呢。”  
“你不该从我这带走他，更不应该给他如此多的自由。”  
“王黯局长，有时候我甚至觉得，我们似乎很久之前就交过手了。”就如同王耀，好像很久之前就属于他一样。  
“我警告你，不再要带我亲爱的弟弟去做那些危险的事情。”  
“王黯局长，您不觉得，对小耀来说，跟你在一起，才是最危险的事情吗？”伊万自认为是个谦虚有礼的人，但在与王黯对峙这件事上，似乎有着与生俱来的天赋。他示威一般松了松领口，故意露出些王耀指甲留下都抓痕——一早被王黯联系，他就去王耀那做足了这些准备。  
“恕我直言，王黯局长，对自己的亲弟弟有出格的想法可不是一件好事。不过，好在有我这个热心人帮你，将你留在他身上的证据，都一、个、不、差的销毁了哦。”  
布拉金斯基教授优雅而出的背影印在王黯的瞳孔中，爬满坚硬的浓霜。他狠狠吸满了一整个胸腔的烟，又将它们悉数吐入虹膜中冰冷黑暗的坟墓。  
“为什么就不听话呢？”  
“为什么就不能好好得待在我身边呢？”  
“明明只有我…只有我才能保护你…他们，他们都是来毁掉你的啊…小耀…我的小耀…”  
电脑屏幕上幽蓝的光映在他的脸上，将他眼底的癫狂又放大了不少，他露出少见的笑容，缓缓读出屏幕上的名字。  
“第二警务署特别行政管，亚瑟…柯克兰。”  
  
-  
“你真的不后悔？”  
“布拉金斯基先生，即便现在我没有离开您的打算，倘若您依然每天要问我同一个问题十来次的话，我并不能保证我不会因为无法忍受而回到我哥哥身…啊…你放…唔……”  
“…这是最后一次了，今天过后，我亲爱的小兔子，我就不会给你选择的权利了。”  
伊万粗糙的手指掰开王耀的牙齿，轻轻抚摸着他柔软的嘴唇和舌头。  
“把手伸进野兽的嘴里可是很危险的，布拉金斯基先生。”  
“可我们在一条船上不是吗，记者同志。”  
在伊万搂过来的臂膀中，王耀沉默着低头。是鲜血和罪恶将他们紧紧联系到一起，他与他，从那一天起，便牢不可分。  
伊万将那称为拯救愚蠢人类的伟大计划，如同那些科幻作品中描绘的那样，这个男人是提出反人类诡计的疯狂科学家。  
不但如此，这个男人在做与弗兰肯斯坦*相同的事。而王耀，成为了他的帮凶。自他用刀子划开绑走王黯的男人的胸膛，也划开了包裹着自己的一层厚茧。他终于变成了梦里自己的样子，贪恋着血液与皮肤的温热，就像贪恋与伊万布拉金斯基在凌乱床榻上的如争斗般满是伤疤和鲜血的纠缠一般。  
但这位“弗兰肯斯坦先生”十分挑剔，他猎捕的都是极为美丽的人，他们将猎物甄别、挑选，又分割、切碎。伊万想要一个完美的作品。这种固执也让这个计划无限的推迟下去。  
“你在拼凑一个人。”王耀的目光扫视着陈列柜，那是甄选后待选择的战利品。  
“我说过，我曾经丢过一只兔子。”  
未等王耀对突如其来的阵痛做出反应，伊万的脸就已经贴在他的嘴边。  
“吃醋了吗？记者同志？”  
他当然没有理由吃醋，他们的关系无关爱意。他只是他在漫长航线的浓雾中偶然抓住的船舶，他需要他拉住自己，驶入虽然危险但却宽广的海面。  
他总有一天会造自己的船。

—————————————————————  
*弗兰肯斯坦：出自玛丽雪莱的同名科幻小说，弗兰肯斯坦是一个致力于拼凑尸块制造人造人的疯狂科学家。


	8. Chapter 8

“海水能洗涤一切罪孽，它和血液一样，是咸的。”  
  
-  
王耀已经许久没做过那种满是鲜血和啼哭的梦了，也许因为他此刻，正处于一场长睡不醒的梦境里。  
是伊万拉着他的手，将他拽入这个梦境的。  
但此刻这个梦境里，竟是些色彩柔和，折射着蔚蓝光线的场景。唯一的红，只有王耀的长衫和他的手。  
“我很喜欢这里，记者同志。”对着透明玻璃穹顶上游动的海洋生物，伊万仰起头，露出孩子一般天真的笑容“美丽的事物应当被收集起来，成就为最伟大的艺术品——艺术让我们不会因真实而亡故。”  
“你又在说笑了，伊万。”王耀将刚刚生剥下来的人类头皮收入密封袋，仔细擦拭着粘上鲜血的指甲缝隙，轻轻踢了踢倒在地上的男人“我们正在制造一种亡故。”  
“但你乐此不疲，不是吗，我的小兔子？”伊万轻轻撩起王耀的头发放在唇边，王耀喜欢喝茶，发丝间往往沾着浓郁的苦涩茶香，而他成功地让这种气味中混入了血的甜腥。  
“你既然这么喜欢黑发，就应该自己去染一个。”王耀打掉伊万的手，将密封袋抛入他怀中，蹲下身将尸体收进麻袋里"真不知道你到底在执着些什么，头发而已随便找一个不就…”  
“那不一样。”打断了王耀的话，伊万将脸埋到王耀的长发里，大口吸入他每一根发丝间残存的空气，抓着王耀肩膀的手指也跟着一起收紧，好像要扎根入他的身体。  
僵直着身体，一阵寒意突然吞没了王耀的意识。伊万的目标都是极为美丽之人，与其说是在寻找合适零件，不如说他在玩拼图游戏。  
伊万有一双漂亮的手，干净、白皙、骨节分明。那样的手画过许多张画，眼睛、眉毛、鼻子、嘴……几乎是属于一个人的每一个部位。  
他正在拼凑这样一张拼图，带着狂热的欲望。  
“这样说也许不合适，布拉金斯基先生。同样拥有黑色头发的我，开始觉得有些危险了。”  
“我怎么舍得对你下手呢，我的小白兔。你还这么瘦，当然是养肥了，更好吃一些。”伊万一手接过麻袋抗在肩上，一手拉住王耀。  
摇晃着大步走着，如同来春游的学生。后方地板的血迹，在模拟潮汐的水流中被缓慢稀释，最终只留下肉眼难辨的印痕。  
王耀并不能理解伊万将目标锁定在海洋馆的初衷，就像不理解伊万要在海底酒店留宿一样。他不是个对事物或场景有长久留恋的人。但当他望向海底，将手掌贴在带着海水凉意的玻璃窗上时，脸上有着难得一见的神情。  
就像他这个人一样古怪。  
所以，和这样古怪的人待在一处，会遇到古怪的事，也不足为奇。  
“我不知道，这里还有冰场？”  
“我来自极寒之地的俄罗斯，记者同志。”伊万向王耀伸出手“我们去冰上吧，在我的家乡，人们都会在坚硬的冰上跳舞。”  
“我可没穿过这种冰刀。”他笑着摇头，还是轻轻将指尖搭在伊万宽大的手掌上。  
伊万搂住他纤细的腰身，另一只手张开着五指，紧紧扣着王耀的手掌。刀尖迅速划过冰面，扬起细碎的冰沙。伴着飞快从身边抽离的空气，王耀的身体稳稳的落入他的怀中。  
他笑着，如同炭笔画中的人。  
“我记得我在小时候的日记里看到过，那时候我以为在冰上滑行的速度，能让我追赶上时间。”  
“我以为你会说，你要造一个时光机。”  
“我以为，你的岁数足够让你像一个大人…”  
王耀疑惑的抬头看着突然不做声的伊万，却只看到他阴翳的双眼，死死盯着自己的后方。未等转过身寻找不知为何惹怒伊万的倒霉蛋，那个男人就已经被揪着领子摔到了冰面上。  
“是谁让你来的？”伊万低头看着从男人手中抢来的相机，每翻一张，脸色就阴沉一分。  
“我，没人让我来，我…”  
开过刃的冰鞋不亚于厨师手中的刀具，极低的温度之下割开皮肉，刀口也干净又整齐。  
“割破你的喉咙只需要轻轻放下脚。”  
伊万的样子让王耀有些意外，他抬起穿着笨重冰刀的脚，跨过男人的身体，抓住伊万的胳膊将全身的力道都靠在他的身上，一张张翻看着相机里的照片。  
“你跟踪我？”王耀皱着眉，不可置信的问道。  
“别跟我说你是冲着他的美貌来的。”伊万将脚往下压了压，男人顿时慌张了起来。  
“对不起！我不该觊觎您的恋人！”男人疯狂摇晃着双手“我只是从未见过如此美丽的人，我只是想多拍一些这样的作品而已！”  
“您未免太不会撒谎了。”王耀蹲下身，指着相机中的备注和编号“很明显你是要把这些照片发给某个人吧。”  
“喂，伊万，你又是在哪给我找的麻烦？伊万？喂！”王耀回身推搡着愣神的伊万“你怎么了？”  
“没什么。”  
“你怎么看起来心情突然很不错的样子？”  
“…不如我们先把他押起来，慢慢审。十有八九是你那倒霉老哥。”  
“王黯他才不会做这种事呢。”那个疯子在这方面可都是亲力亲为。  
“那就是，棋盘上又有新的棋子了？”  
其实是棋子还是玩家都无所谓，对吧，我的——恋人。


	9. Chapter 9

“如火焰狂烈炽燃之物，终将烧致烬灭。”  
-  
“你好，亚瑟柯克兰。”  
“你认识我？”像这种相貌出众金发碧眼的男人，若是曾经见过，总该是会留下一些印象的，然而无论王耀如何在大脑中翻找也寻不到一丝线索，只能尴尬的伸出手礼貌性的问好。  
“说起来，我算是你哥哥的同事。”男人笑着收回手，在王耀旁边的位置坐下“这边来一壶茶。”  
“您也爱喝茶？”王耀抬眼再次打量起来这个男人，一丝不苟四个字来形容他大抵是刚刚好的“有人说过，您像是书本里走出来的中世纪贵族吗？”  
显然是没料到王耀会说出这样的话，亚瑟手中的茶猛地溢出在桌面上，惊慌中溅湿了王耀的衣领。  
“啊，抱歉。”亚瑟掏出手帕擦拭王耀的胸口，两股浓郁的茶香交织在一起，两人都是一愣。  
“我自己来吧。”王耀尴尬的接过亚瑟的手帕，身体向后靠了靠“是王黯让你来找我的？”  
“不是，我来找你是为了别的事情，这是关于最近频出的连环杀人事件的案情笔记。”  
“你觉得我是凶手？”王耀盯着亚瑟的眼睛，丝毫没有接过笔记的意思。  
“不是的”亚瑟摸了摸鼻子“实际上，这些案子本来是由你哥哥负责的，由于他最近状态似乎不大好，上面把这些分给我们二局了。”  
“所以？跟我有什么关系？”  
“听说你做过一阵随行记者，想来向你收集一些情报。”  
“实际上我并不太了解这些…”他很清楚这些案件并非出于自己与伊万之手，这种全然没有威胁的东西，自然勾不起他的兴趣。  
“你对你哥哥就，一点都不关心吗？”  
“不是转到你们二局了吗，跟他没关系了不是吗？”  
“你被他保护的太好了，王耀。”  
  
-  
也说不清是因为什么的缘故，王耀还是接下了那本笔记，拿回来也是扔在了一旁，若不是伊万闷在实验室里不出来，他闲得实在无聊，鬼使神差的翻开了那本笔记。  
看得出来笔记的主人认真且细致。作案工具，杀人手法，死亡时间，受害者背景及关系梳理一应俱全，最后甚至潦草的写着凶手作案全过程的推理，细致到，角落里的玻璃碎片的颜色这样的细节，都有所提及。  
然而越是阅读，越有一种不安的熟悉感压着他喘不过气。有什么东西隐隐约约摇晃在他面前，他伸出手却只能扑到空气。  
“在看什么？”重量和温度一起贴到王耀的后背，也压下了他躁动不安的心。  
“没什么，怎么，舍得出来了？”  
“记者同志，这是想我了？”伊万翻过王耀的身体，双手支撑在他身体两侧，两人的炽热的呼吸交织在一起，伊万甚至觉得，他是发烧了。  
“你还是没选好？我可不想再去帮你找零件了…”王耀撇撇嘴，推开了伊万。  
“你知道吗，记者同志，这个拼图，我拼了三年，却始终拼不成他应该是的样子，以前我总觉得它已经很像了，马上就要成功了，可最近我越发觉得，还差的远。”  
这并不是王耀喜欢讨论的话题，他曾经误打误撞走进过那个谁都不让进的房间，巨大的玻璃器皿中满是蓝色的营养液，里面浮着一个黑发的男人，那就是他们四处搜寻零件所拼凑出的“人”。  
好奇心的驱使下，他曾多次摸入那个房间，随着可供选择的零件越来越多，在伊万告诉他，很快就要成功了的时候，他也看着那个“人”的面貌和形体一点点改变。  
荒诞的想法也随之而至。  
他觉得惶恐。  
他想起伊万说过许多次的那句话——他曾经丢过一只兔子。  
他本以为，自己才是那只兔子。


	10. Chapter 10

\-   
王黯有个秘密，说出去会被当作疯子的那种。他当然不会把这个秘密说出去，令他苦闷的是，即便如此，他仍被许多人认为是疯子。  
“为我最爱的弟弟成为疯子，有何不可呢？”他微笑，对着空无一物的房间。  
———若说是空无一物也不准确，这房间的墙面，每一处都贴满了照片，写满了名字。红色油彩渗入每一处缝隙，将它们紧密相连。就如同他与他的命运一般。  
“小耀，你瞧，偷走一个人的命运，是多么简单的一件事。”  
“既然上天乐于用荒诞的命运捉弄我们，就不该介意我用同样的手段给予回击。”亵渎神明，多么令人兴奋。  
但他从来都是个缺乏耐心的人，无论多少次，吵闹的苍蝇都会跑到他亲爱的弟弟身边打转，他厌倦了反反复复的生活。所以，当亚瑟柯克兰再次出现到他面前时，他明知要承担怎样的风险，却还是下了一个赌注。  
像一个无法戒瘾的赌徒。  
“看来王黯局长曾经怀疑过您的亲弟弟，这就是您迟迟不可能将案情推进的原因？是啊，三四年前的那些案子，不也一直没有着落吗？就像现在这些一样……”  
“亚瑟局长，托您的福，我正在对怀疑过我亲爱的弟弟这件事表示忏悔。”王黯目光如同炬火，仿佛要将亚瑟虚假的微笑烧出洞来。  
“伊万布拉金斯基。”亚瑟无视王黯满身的杀气，摆弄着一方手帕“别怪我没提醒你，那个小家伙跟他在一起乱来许久了…还是说，这都是王黯局长您默许的呢？”  
王黯并不喜欢亚瑟这副好像一切尽在掌控的样子，观棋不语，这是最基本的礼仪。  
“亚瑟先生，您管得太宽泛了些。您对我亲爱的弟弟，是否太过关注了？”  
“打住你那该死的占有欲，王黯。即便您亲爱的弟弟确实很符合我的取向，我也没有那些龌龊的想法。”  
“我对他的关注，可是从四年前，您将他从大学的生物实验室中强行拖出来，就开始了呢，王局长。”看着王黯紧咬着下唇，亚瑟笑了出来“请好好考虑一下，啊对了，谢谢款待。”  
当秘密被掀开一个缺口，无数的裂缝也会悄然而至攀上敏感的神经。  
王黯深知亚瑟是个极为聪明的人，大胆又果断。若说他毫无证据，仅凭推测，便足以让他前来试探。  
这又是一场豪赌，赌自己是否足够强大，也赌王耀的心。  
伊万说得没错，他们确实已经做了太久的对手，而他已经厌倦了去挣个输赢——毁灭，只有彻底毁灭这种循环，才能彻底摆脱这场无聊的游戏。而无论在怎样一场战争中，他都有自信保全自己最爱的弟弟，就像四年前那样。  
  
-  
梦境与现实重合之时，人们的认知就会产生偏差。  
他清楚地记得这样的场景——散落的玫瑰花瓣、沾满血液的蓝色琉璃碎片、雪白的布料紧箍着眼睛，勒出明晃晃的鲜血来。  
梦中的一切完完整整呈现在他眼前，笔记中的那些画面也逐渐与被缓慢唤醒、拼凑出与当下高度重合的影像来。  
巨大的信息量冲击他的大脑，使得他一个踉跄与人撞了个满怀，不用抬头，光是一身茶叶清香，王耀便已经知道这人的身份。  
“王耀先生，您还好吧？”  
“没事，低血糖。”王耀不动声色地抽回手，避开亚瑟探寻的目光“我本来…是想起了什么线索才到这来的。”  
“现在呢？”  
“突然想不起来了。”  
“哦？是吗？”亚瑟突然变了脸色，压低着声音靠近王耀的耳朵“那就让我来帮您回想一下吧，杀人犯先生。”  
亚瑟钳住王耀的手，将他抵在桌子上。  
“我可终于找到你了。”亚瑟施加在手腕上的力气大到快压碎他的骨头。  
  
“乖孩子才不会这样沾的满身是血，不是吗？”  
又是这个声音，它舒展又温柔，就快将他拉到真相面前，可在不知何处而来的力量牵扯下，他动弹不得。意识中只有王黯失焦的眼睛，冰凉的身体，和木偶一般开合的嘴唇，他叫着自己的名字——小耀。  
“哦，对了，王耀先生。”亚瑟掰正王耀的下巴，露出愉悦的笑容“我可没忘了邀请您的爱人，毕竟，你们可是共犯，不是吗。”  
  
王耀突然意识到那个时常徘徊在梦里的声音，与伊万布拉金斯基教授的声线竟然如出一辙。


	11. Chapter 11

爱意，是能够摧毁一切城墙利瓦的炸弹，被它轰炸而过的残垣断壁上，只会留下扭曲的黑点和烟熏火燎后的疤痕。  
  
-  
他一直在寻找真相。  
寻找无数次从脑海中一闪而过的影像。  
  
因此他将一切都诉诸于炭笔。睫毛的弧度、发梢的卷曲、鼻梁的高度、耳后的红痣…他知道，那是他弄丢的那只兔子。  
他细致而耐心地拼凑这一切，如修复一件被腐蚀千万年的古物。然而无论如何描摹、怎样千百次尝试，那张脸永远模糊而遥远。  
  
好在近来，它竟日渐清晰起来。  
“我会赋予你思想和生命，让你重新回到我身边。”伊万隔着玻璃容器，抚摸着溶液中的脸“还差一点，已经很接近了…”  
事情本可以顺利地进行下去。  
伊万这样想着，却猛然挥拳砸向玻璃。  
  
蓝色的溶液与就快完成的作品一同倾倒于地面，一时间一切都变得支离破碎。他从地上捞起自己的作品，这是一张好看的脸，有着修长的体态和结实白皙的皮肉，他仔细打量着这个男人，只觉得异常陌生，直到时间快要行走至空白，他才卸了一身力气跌坐在湿漉漉的地面。  
他狂笑着将自己爱惜的杰作如敝履一般摔在地上，如醉酒般摇晃着身体扯开实验室的大门。  
“王耀…”他大叫着，却无人回应，直至喉咙嘶哑到再也发不出声音，他才将紧捂着自己眼睛的手掌缓慢地收回，无视玻璃碎片在手掌划开的伤口和不断渗出的沾了一脸的鲜红血液。  
在发现真相的那一刻他才意识到，他已经有一整日没见到王耀了。  
汹涌而来的情绪如洪水一般将他淹没，灌入他的鼻腔，迫使他喘不过气来，只能扶着桌子与墙壁，跌跌撞撞中推开王耀的房门。  
干净、整洁。  
只有搭在椅背上准备换洗的衣服全是褶皱，与周遭的一切格格不入。伊万伸手将它拾起，柔软的衣料如同王耀细腻的皮肤，擦过他粗糙的指肚，留下茶香和滚烫的温度。  
他将衣服递到鼻尖，整张脸深深埋了进去，又迅速抽离。迟疑着摊开衣物，只见领口处沾着大片还未清洗的茶渍。敏锐的嗅觉和感知几乎让他在瞬间察觉到——那不是属于王耀的味道。  
  
聪明的野兽能够感知千里之外的风险，而优秀的猎人则可预判咫尺之间的动向。  
瞧，上天就是这样一个恶趣味的坏孩子，总是抢走别人最心爱的玩具。  
  
当任勇洙再度回忆起那天发生的事时，总是会想起布拉金斯基教授一反常态歇斯底里的样子，全然丢了那副势在必得的沉稳架势。他不再是个老练危险的猎人，而是一盏易碎的玻璃杯，猛烈的撞击出缺口，露出锋利又破碎的尖角，伴着尖锐刺耳的噪音，自毁一般露出獠牙。  
而与他对峙的人，几近癫狂的大笑，压抑的气氛将空气的张力绷紧直极点，如同勒直的绳索，严丝合缝的拴着他的双脚，使周遭的人都动弹不得。  
  
“你是个混蛋。”  
“我们彼此彼此。”王黯十指交叉在下颚，语调平稳又轻蔑“但也该有个结局了。”  
“他在哪？”  
王黯的眉头轻微收紧，眼里在瞬间蒙上一层阴影，只是短暂几秒，但依然被目不转睛的伊万尽收眼底。  
“你没资格保护他。”话语的尾音未等落下，就淹没在门板摔动的巨响中。  
王黯盯着门扉，眼睛却失去了焦距。  
紧攥的手指将桌面的纸张揪成一团，每一处杂乱的褶皱里都塞满无处安置的情感。  
从一开始，他就没有竞争的资格。而他现在拥有的，都是在一切不可能中杀出血路，铺开的唯一的可能性。  
  
-  
像世界上所有普通人一样，他有着简单有趣的童年。甚至他觉得，他是同龄人里最为幸福的那一个。  
德高望重在医学界极赋盛名的父亲，英姿飒爽又美丽动人的警长母亲，最重要的是——他还有个弟弟，漂亮温顺又可爱。  
像星辰，像太阳，像一切闪闪发光之物。  
就像他的名字一样，耀眼而夺目。  
  
“我们是双胞胎，哥哥。”王耀软嫩嫩的小手托住圆圆的下巴“你说小耀好看，那就是哥哥好看，小耀耀眼，那就是哥哥耀眼。”  
  
自无法从天真岁月中，抽丝剥茧出些许埋入来日的祸根里，他伸手紧抓着他的太阳，他对自己发誓，哪怕这股热量炙烤他的皮肉，榨干他的灵魂，烧毁他整个手臂，他也绝不放手。  
如同电影中所有主人公那样，满怀真心的发誓是要遭报应的。无论是课堂上翻开的笔记，卧室中风扇撩起的窗帘，还是牵着王耀的手途经的种满向日葵的花园——一切，目光所及的一切事物，上面都刻满四个字：事与愿违。  
行走于阳光下的人，又怎么会甘愿与他一起堕入阴冷潮湿的黑暗呢。  
美丽而英勇的母亲永远离开了他，嵌入她骸骨的子弹被他小心的擦拭，偷偷收在身上，因为这颗子弹不但带走了母亲，也带走了他们慈爱可敬的父亲。  
在往后多年的挣扎迟疑中，总会经历无数次的纠结与懊悔。可他狂妄又自信，紧攥着拳头平放在胸口。  
他说，他足够摆平这一切。  
  
失控。  
是意料之外的失控。  
拾起母亲的警章别在领口，就像未曾受难于一语成谶的定律，他对着镜子，看着与王耀相似面容的自己，再一次发誓，要用性命护王耀周全。  
那时的王黯还不知道，爱意，是能够摧毁一切城墙利瓦的炸弹，被它轰炸而过的残垣断壁上，只会留下扭曲的黑点和烟熏火燎后的疤痕。  
伊万布拉金斯基。  
他憎恶这个拥有一切，却偏要按下这枚炸弹按钮的男人。就如同憎恶自己，未能将太阳永远地固定在没有云翳遮挡的天空里。  
然而，对人类来说，不相通的又岂止是悲欢。他清楚的知道，堵塞的洪水迟早会冲垮堤坝，却仍然决绝如赴死一般撂下总闸。  
  
“这一腔难言的孤勇，是在你心里开垦一席之地，最后的筹码。”


	12. Chapter 12

-  
这是亚瑟柯克兰第二次，与伊万布拉金斯基面对面的交谈。  
伊万布拉金斯基，人们眼中的天之骄子，年纪轻轻便成绩斐然。无论何时，都彬彬有礼，沉稳冷静，仿佛超脱于物外，无欲无求。  
“显然，这是那些无聊的俗人对你的神化。”亚瑟漫不经心地将烟蒂捻在留有余温的灰尘里，对着伊万挑衅地抬眼“没人知道，伊万布拉金斯基教授，是个彻头彻尾的疯子、变态、色.情狂。不用这么瞪着我，布拉金斯基教授，除非你否认，那个叫王耀的东方人身上如上过战场一般惨烈的痕迹不是你留下的…”  
“这都与他无关。”  
“无关？你说无关？”亚瑟捂着肚子大笑起来“怎么会无关呢？杀死我弟弟的人，分明就是你最爱的王耀啊。”  
“别告诉我你都忘了，布拉金斯基。我亲爱的弟弟，阿尔弗雷德，你的同窗好友，四年前可是死在了你那美丽的恋人手里。”  
“我说了，那都与他无关。”  
阿尔弗雷德的名字是最后一道锁，杂乱无章的线索，在锁扣开合的瞬间，井然有序地排列在眼前，清晰明了地拼凑出那些梦魇般的画面，就像清晰明了地记起，穿着宽松校服与哥哥手拉手经过向日葵花田的王耀。  
他也清楚的想起了他的导师，将他从冰凉阴暗的孤儿院接出，对他倾囊相授的男人——王耀的父亲，那位德高望重的医学家。  
他想起那个英俊的黑发男人，俯下身抚摸他毛茸茸的头顶，嗓音低沉而喑哑，他的目光探入他幼小灵魂的谷底：“别愧对你的天赋。”  
他是那样高大、聪慧、自信、可靠。  
他的导师，曾是他的信仰。  
“我想成为老师一样的人。”年轻的小伊万仰起头，眼睛装着足够漫游二十亿光年的固执和坚定。  
也是那一天，话音刚落的年轻学者的余光里，第一次闯入那束耀眼的光芒，就像是降临的神明，在落日的余晖里，将他的心，真正地染成红色。  
他听见导师温柔的声音，叫着那个在后来漫长的时光里一直被他镌刻在心底的名字——耀。  
  
“看来你是想起来了。”  
被亚瑟嘲弄的声音拉回现实瞬间的恍惚感，使他不假思索地脱口而出“他在哪？”  
亚瑟笑了，修长漂亮的食指竖在嘴唇中间“当然，是在地狱的入口。”  
  
-  
王耀比想象中的聪明太多。  
这是亚瑟柯克兰对王耀的第一印象。  
若非有着弑亲之仇，凭借王耀对茶的绝佳品味，他倒是不排斥与他成为朋友。只可惜，“倘若”这个词，被世人借去过太多次，如今不过是过期的牛排，只会发出腐烂的恶臭。  
就像王耀身上被撕裂的伤口。  
“你也是有兄弟的人，当然可以理解我的吧。”亚瑟勾着手，挑起王耀轮廓利落的下巴，另一只手抚上他喉咙处的铁索，白皙的皮肤上留下殷红的印子“亲爱的，你真美。难怪那个家伙会为了你变成那副样子。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”王耀别过头，避开男人居高临下的眼神，伴着剧烈而痛苦的眩晕。  
四月四日，碎尸案。凶手用水果刀一点点将受害者的皮肉剥开，将脂肪与肌肉分开搅碎，塞入挖空的哈密瓜里。  
五月四日，纵火案。凶手将受害者用铁钉打穿骨头钉在地板上，在他身上铺上一层巨大的餐布，沿着地毯纹理用汽油画出法阵的形状。  
六月四日，投毒案。凶手划开受害者的水床，用胶带将人与大量氰化物封在其中，又用管子将水与空气彻底抽空，又灌满红酒。  
七月四日，唯一的未成年受害者。散落的玫瑰花瓣，像他瞳孔一样蓝宝石一样的琉璃碗，破碎的玻璃镜片，被挖空的双眼，和闪着火花的烤箱。  
案情笔记中描绘的一切，他梦中的身影与凶手的重叠于一处。  
“这不可能。”王耀抱着头，思想找不到出口“不是我，这些都不是我。”  
对的，是不一样的。哪怕是那些此刻清晰在眼前循环播放的相似又可怕梦境，与这些也有细微的不同。  
“这些确实不是你。”亚瑟轻轻笑了起来，双手捧起王耀的脸，金色的碎发贴近王耀的眼睛，扎的他生疼“你知道，伊万布拉金斯基的作品，正缺一双，像你这样的眼睛吗？”  
亚瑟柯克兰带着黑色的皮手套，划过他的眼角，只留下一阵冰凉。接着手指有条不紊的向下移动“还有这样的鼻子，这样的嘴唇，锁骨，胸膛…”  
“他最后会杀了你，以完成他的作品。”亚瑟的手指抵在王耀胸口，上面布满令人面红耳赤的吻痕“跟我合作，杀了他，我就放了你。”  
从指尖传递过王耀平稳的心跳，亚瑟看到他在瞬间如同变成另外一个人，早没了那副不安焦虑的样子，他不假思索地露出甜美得摄人心魂的笑容，发出不符合情境的爽朗声音。  
“成交。”  
不到最后没人知道，这盘游戏中，到底有几个玩家。


	13. Chapter 13

-  
他是替代品。  
  
从开始发觉玻璃容器里男人的面孔与自己愈发相似的时，王耀就有了这种不安。  
他担心也会被当成零件，被肢解、被抛弃。  
  
他依赖他、拥抱他、肢体与他缠绵在一处，却也远离他、提防他、将他紧紧锁在心口之外。因他知道，出海冒险的航船，是没有回头路的——它已然驶入风暴的中心，等待众神的愠怒和审判。  
  
他从前并不是如此谨小慎微的人，若是他仔细回忆，便会发现一切的转变都始于母亲因公殉职的第二年冬天。  
——王黯变得比以往更加沉默寡言，经常不见踪影。但每至傍晚，都会偷偷潜入王耀的房间，在王耀呼呼大睡时悄悄摸上床。几乎每个早晨，他都是在王黯令人近乎窒息的怀抱中醒来。  
“我怕自己一个人，小耀。”  
回抱住身体疯狂颤抖的哥哥，王耀轻轻摸着王黯柔软蓬松的头发“那以后我们一起睡。”  
  
他曾是个活力充沛热爱玩闹的孩子，玩闹间，总少不了肢体的触碰。淤青与擦伤本是男孩子戴在身上的勋章，王黯却将它变成了童年的一场噩梦。  
与他相熟玩闹的朋友被鼻青脸肿的拖到阴暗潮湿的小巷，王黯在他面前亲手把挣扎的孩子踢进了巨大的垃圾箱。腐烂发霉的气味直冲鼻腔，他第一次感受到王黯的陌生与可怕。  
  
却没有逃走。  
像早就默认了一切一般，他牵住王黯布满污垢的手，头也不回的离开，此后，他学会了与人保持距离。  
  
母亲的去世让儒雅的父亲变成了一个癫狂的酒鬼，也让哥哥变得敏感而不安。王耀紧紧的抓着王黯的手，只有皮肤传来的压力和温度，才能时刻安慰着他——王黯还真真切切是一个活着的人。  
  
无论发生什么事，他都不会离开他。  
余光追随着王黯不知何时黯淡了的双眼，他在心里默默发了誓。  
  
  
  
那天，他们的父亲死于一场车祸。  
葬礼上人群来来往往，嘈杂的低语含蓄地慨叹着这位曾经德高望重的医学家可悲荒诞的一生。  
守在灵堂前，肃穆漆黑的背景中点缀着惨白的花，王耀却只觉得麻木，身心和脑海被同时抽空，竟毫无感情。他转身看向身旁的哥哥，不同于母亲葬礼上的悲不自已，他眼底有着如同来自北国极寒之地的冰冷，以及疯狂生长晦暗不明的狠厉。  
  
他恨他们的父亲。  
  
父亲的死将他从寡言中解放，也使他变得更加专制而霸道。他带上了母亲的警徽，拉起王耀的双手放在胸前，盯着他漂亮的眼睛，一字一句，如同呓语。  
  
“我会保护你，永远保护你。”  
所以，请不要离开我，永远不要。  
  
  
  
-  
  
他正奔向地狱。  
那是王耀所在的地方。  
  
没有寒狱，没有烈火，不冰冷黑暗，也没有厉鬼啼哭。整个房间洁白得近乎透明，身处其中宛若葬身大雪。因此，一袭红衣的王耀站在中央，轻易就将视线的焦点掠夺入他的领地。  
伊万跑到他面前，不去顾及因急刹而踉跄的身体，伸手捧起王耀的脸颊，真实的触感直抵心脏，在每一处血管内壁横冲直撞，随雀跃的神经一起猛烈跳动起来。  
他的肩膀窄而瘦弱，骨头又轻又直，肌肉和皮肤柔软又细腻。他就像一条昂贵的手工编织的毛毯，让他不自觉地想把他裹在身上，揉在怀里，最好再用锋利的针线，永久地绣上自己的名字。  
小心存放，细心收藏。  
永远属于自己。  
  
王耀眼底沉淀着温柔至极的笑意，这副他从未见过的样子勾住他的灵魂，沉入幽深闭塞的大海。  
是海。  
对他开口说的第一句话是在海边。  
  
“雨天并不是个适合看海的天气，不管是天空还是海，都会被雨水浸染成毫无明度的灰黑色。”  
“但却很适合葬礼。”伊万歪过头，与他对视“只要下了雨，葬礼上的人们就会觉得，他们是悲伤的，而不是面无表情或是幸灾乐祸的。”  
  
“我是你父亲的学生，很高兴认识你。”  
  
“瞧，他的学生都在葬礼上遇到了高兴的事。看来他的死，真的是一件好事。”  
  
“不是的，小耀。”只是高兴终于能与你面对面说话罢了。  
“你的父亲，是个值得尊敬的人。没有他，就没有今日的我…我很抱歉…”  
“没什么可抱歉的”王耀摆了摆手，没有追究伊万从何得知自己的名字，重新倚在海边大坝上的栏杆，身体前倾着向大海探去“我很想沉到海底去，那里一定很安静、很凉快、也看不到那些像打翻了调色盘一样粘腻杂乱，蹭得满世界都是的油彩。”  
伊万盯着王耀的侧脸，没有悲伤也没有迷茫，他是一张白纸，正等着被那些艳丽的油彩弄脏。  
  
“我该回去了，已经出来很久了，再不回去，大哥他可是又要发疯了。”王耀笑着调侃，点头转身，肩膀和长发轻轻擦过他的手臂，留下若有若无的普洱茶香，他的心底顿时奇痒难耐。  
“不如…”他抬手抓住王耀的小臂，将他拉倒自己身前“不如我带你去看海吧。去海底，我带你去。”  
  
若说人类的行径总会伴随不可理喻的荒诞，那么在一切可能性的背后，都躲着宿命般可笑的注定。  
他就这样拉着他的手，一路奔跑。  
  
在引擎发动的瞬间，他看到王耀平静的脸上，跳跃出一颗细碎的星点，他分不清，那是来自于他幽深的瞳孔，还是来自头顶璀璨的星空。  
阴云散去，雨停了。  
  
他尊敬的导师将他平生第一份信仰带入泥土，又好心的送给他一份更加珍贵的礼物。  
  
谁能预料到写着幸运和幸福的门后会藏着什么呢？  
要知道，那些门上歪歪扭扭象征着未来的词句啊，都是爱恶作剧的孩子，最得心应手的杰作。  



	14. Chapter 14

-  
  
无动于衷向来不是他的作风。  
  
只是有太多条绳索纠缠在他眼前，汇集成一团乱麻，像雪球一般越滚越大，在他绷紧的神经上施以重压。  
此刻，他是考场上临近交卷的考生，对自己涂下的铅印犹豫不决。他反复问着自己：这样的他，还能够将王耀留在身边吗？  
面对布拉金斯基，他总是自卑又狭隘的。从心理学的角度讲，这是因亲眼所见王耀窝在那个男人怀中嬉笑而留下的应激性心理创伤。狂妄而不可一世的骄傲在那瞬间就被轻易碾碎，与这世界上最为卑微的尘埃一同落入不见光的泥土。  
“你的心里是有我的。”王黯自言自语的呢喃声回荡在空无一人的房间“如果不是这样的话，你又怎么会心甘情愿的，同我承受那些苦难和罪孽呢？”  
  
他恨他的父亲。  
  
那个人的实验室总是灯火通明，整个房间都被刺眼的白光铺满，没有温度、没有情感，就如同那个亲手剥离他人性的男人。  
那些刺眼的光吸取了属于他全部的光明，将他粗暴地拖入无边的黑暗，迫使他蹭着幼小的身体狼狈地攀爬。  
“黯儿，你看，就快完成了，我们就快成功了。”父亲大笑着搂住他颤抖的肩膀，将他推到巨大的仪器前，锃亮的金属反射着冰冷如刀锋的光“很快，你将成为我最锐利的武器！这世界该被清洗！需要被清洗！而你，将获得这无尚的荣耀。”  
  
他受人尊敬的父亲成为了一个疯子。  
并将他一同拽入这个光怪陆离的世界。  
  
“有了这个，我们可以轻易操纵这个世界，让那些垃圾人都见鬼去吧！让正义制裁那些光明照不到的地方吧！我们正在创造神明！创造美丽的新世界！”  
  
喷溅的血液和此起彼伏的惨叫声讽刺般灌入王黯的耳朵，那只是些虚拟现实技术创造的影像，却真切刻在他掌心的纹路，使那些罪恶的轰鸣沿着刀疤，一路埋进他的身体。  
他挣扎又大叫，瞳孔收紧至毫厘，却看见父亲失望的摇头，转身和助手说着什么，那口型分明是——小耀。  
  
“哥哥！”是小耀，是他的小耀。  
等他回过神时已经躺在王耀的床上，死死抓着他的肩膀，将他紧紧压在自己怀中。心脏剧烈跳动制造的热量，使两人间稀薄的空气更加膨胀了起来，他感到一阵窒息，却愈发收紧了臂膀。  
  
“哥哥，你去哪了？白天都找不到你。”  
这是多么明亮的眼睛，在这样昏暗的环境里，都能映出他的面容。只要能留住这样的光明，他什么都愿意做。  
王黯抚摸着蹭在自己胸口撒娇的弟弟，却愈发不安，他想到父亲嘴唇开合间吐出的音节，心猛然阵痛起来。身体控制不住的颤抖，他以平生最大的力气抱住王耀。  
  
“小耀…我怕…我好怕…”  
  
年幼的弟弟看着他，瞳孔中蒙上意味不明的阴影，他看不清王耀的神情，只觉得后背的手臂缓慢而温柔的收紧，他们的胸膛间再留不出丝毫缝隙。  
  
  
  
-  
  
伊万很久之前就认识王耀。  
却是很久之后才见过王黯。  
  
十二三岁的年纪，他已经是实验室的主力干员。就像他尊敬的导师说得那样：他是名副其实的天才。  
而天才往往背负着责任，譬如为混乱不堪的事物建立全新而有效的秩序，或是推翻腐朽创造伟大的变革。  
  
师母的去世加速了这个设想的实体化。  
却带着疯狂而孤独的颤音。  
  
“我当然愿意与您一同实现这个伟大的抱负，我的老师。”  
任何的神迹都能靠更先进的科学实现，突破运算和程式，任何由微小的物质的组成都是他的掌中之物——包括人的思想。  
新人类，会在我们手中诞生。  
  
“在那之前，当然要先剔除一些肮脏的泥巴。毕竟一上来就用水冲洗，无疑是徒增浪费罢了。”  
伊万知道，他是要复仇。他爱妻的仇。  
  
他见过那个女人，和王耀一样。只要见过他们的人，都看得出来，他们是阳光下的人。他们永远属于天空，属于广阔的大地。他们的名字，与美好的万物共生。  
因此他能理解，并赞同。  
他以为他会成为那把刀，可老师选择的人，却是王黯。  
  
许久以前他就听闻，王家有两个孩子。双胞胎。在还未面对面见过他时，伊万就对王黯充满了厌恶。  
他讨厌这个和王耀绑定的名字，就像他的所到之处一定会有另一个人的身影。人们提起他时，总要以另一个人的姓名来并列。  
他毫无察觉地，疯狂嫉妒着王黯。  
无论是与王耀并肩，还是成为老师的利刃。  
他，疯狂又病态地嫉妒着。  
  
嫉妒了许多年。  
  
  
  
他经历过三场葬礼，只有一场没有出席。  
  
阿尔弗雷德•琼斯。  
  
他大学时的同窗，令人讨厌又聒噪轻浮的美国人。伊万厌恶极了这个美国人自以为是与他称兄道弟的样子，更厌恶他总是插在他与王耀中间，大咧咧地挡住自己落在王耀身上的视线。  
自王耀父亲葬礼，他与王耀在海底隧道中疯狂地度过一夜后，即便王黯因王耀莫名失踪一晚而崩溃失控关了他整整一周，他们仍在暗地里有了联系。  
那之后，他便爱上了海。  
  
哪怕是有过目不忘的本事，也抵不过感官跃动之下的身体记住的体温、气味、质感和声音。  
在空无一人的海底隧道之下，厚重断续的喘息和潮汐模拟的海浪声，交响乐般奏鸣杂糅。他抵着王耀身后的透明的玻璃，海底幽蓝的光反射在他身上，在他柔和的轮廓上打上迷人的阴影。  
这是他心心念念的人，奇迹般落入了自己怀中。此刻他们是那么靠近，几乎共享彼此的呼吸和心跳。而上一秒，他还攥着王耀的手指，在玻璃上比划着自己名字的笔顺。  
“万尼亚吗？真是个可爱的名字。”王耀总是挂着这种笑容，浇灌着近十年来伊万在暗处窥探中，肆意疯长的情愫。  
被情.欲冲昏的头脑，使他无暇思考王耀毫无反抗甚至刻意迎合的举动。  
他与他十指交叠，唇齿纠缠。贪恋地吞咽他口腔中有些苦涩茶香的空气，全身的力气都与他瘦小的身体紧密贴合融为一体。  
那些他在暗处追随他目光多年的光阴，此刻都在他面前被他一层一层亲手剥落，露出鸡蛋般细腻光滑的内里，圆滚滚地滑向他的胸口，在皮肤上烫出一片又一片红痕。  
水声把王耀漂亮的眼睛浸得湿漉漉的，那是向平静湖面投入巨大的石子，发出闷闷的声响，又将浮在水面的粼粼波光与细语呢喃一同送入他的身体，刻下难以磨灭的印痕。  
他别过头，发丝粘腻得贴在雪白的下颚，目光向大厅中央高高的时钟探去。伊万追随着他的目光落于缓慢移动的指针，只见秒针轻轻略过十二的刻度，随即发出轰隆的响声，掩盖住两人粗重的喘息。  
“十二点了。”王耀转过头，目光灼灼探入伊万的眼睛，此刻他眼底的星光更加耀眼，仿佛可以燃烧一般在他心底肆虐而过，留下一方破败焦土“我十八岁了，万尼亚。”  
王耀伸手勾住他的脖子，将他拉近到眼前，他们的鼻尖轻轻触碰，呼出的热气将体温又提高了几分。  
王耀加深了这个吻，口腔里带着铁锈甜腥和茶叶的苦涩，少年人的身体光滑而柔软，如同绸缎般细腻包裹住伊万的身心。  
“这种日子，总要做出些值得纪念的事情。”王耀的声音轻如薄翼，仿佛言语背后有双翅膀，顷刻的错视，它就会飞向高高的云层中去。  
伊万托起他的左手移到唇边，他手指间缠绕的香甜气味也一同刺激着他的感官。  
“王耀，你相信一见钟情吗？”  
  
应该就是从那时开始，他想。  
他开始喜欢血液的味道。  
也喜欢那个，沾上血腥味的海。  
  
王耀比他想象中要好接近得多，可越是靠近，却越觉得他遥不可及。如水中的月亮，永远，永远无法用指尖触碰。  
  
  
而这个没眼力价的美国人，却热衷于破坏他与王耀仅有的共处。他与王耀靠得越近，伊万想将手术刀插入他头颅的想法就愈发强烈。  
直到他随着诡异的连环杀人事件惨死，伊万才惊讶的发现——阿尔弗雷德，是老师“人类清除计划”上的一员。  
  
遵循着一早就设定好的程式。  
是王黯杀了他。  
  



	15. Chapter 15

-  
男人纤细的手臂环着他的脖子，粗糙的布料摩擦刺激着他颈部裸露的皮肤。那是王耀的温度，施着整个躯体的重量。  
伊万不能自已地抬起手，指尖穿过他浓密而凌乱的黑色长发，小心而轻柔地将它梳理，无数焰火，悉数在不经意触碰到后耳皮肤的瞬间，在敏感的神经里炸裂开来。  
这间洁白的屋子像极了家乡西伯利亚的冬天，吹着温度极低的冷风，目光所及之处只有王耀是这空间里唯一的色彩。  
“我是来带你走的，记者同志。”  
王耀笑着没有说话，只是用力扯住伊万的衣领，将他拉到自己唇边，狠狠啃住了他的下唇。  
血腥味流入口腔，与宝物失而复得的喜悦一起冲击着他的大脑，他彻底沦为一只失控的野兽，露出全部的破绽。  
唾液在舌尖之中如浪花般翻滚，唇舌交战中总是要留下对方的气味。伊万如吸入了猛烈的毒品，无法控制地掠夺着彼此之间的空气，肺部的缺氧和大脑的昏沉都没有让他停下出于兽性驱使的本能。直到彻底失去意识倒入爱人的怀里，也未曾有改变的意思。  
他的灵魂，已完完全全归王耀所有。  
  
“很好”亚瑟柯克兰从门后走出来，向王耀扔出一把枪“现在，在我面前亲手杀了他。”  
王耀轻笑着摇头，捡起手枪熟练地上樘——那是从王黯那里学来的手法。  
他将枪口对准伊万的眉心，又沿着鼻子一路滑到下巴，路过喉咙，又对准心脏的位置。  
他的另一只手费力地托着伊万健壮的身体，隔着肌肉和骨骼，心脏的律动可以完完整整地传递过来。多么健康的身体啊，这是真正的生命，有着那些曾经刀下的羔羊都不曾有过的强健活力。  
他凝视着伊万的脸，轻轻扣下扳机。  
“我后悔了。”亚瑟抓住他的手，将枪从王耀手中取走“等他醒，我要你在他清醒的时候杀了他。”  
“无所谓，只要你遵守约定就好。”王耀耸肩摊手，仿若处刑人不是自己一般。“只是希望到时候柯克兰大少爷别再突然有些别的什么要求才好。”  
亚瑟扬起下巴，露出意味不明的笑意“你说，有什么比所爱之人彻底的背叛更痛苦的事情呢？”  
“什么所爱之人啊，我跟他，不过是各取所需罢了。”王耀背过身，伸了个懒腰。“就像你说的，不杀他，他也总是会为了那个人杀了我。而我杀了他，你还能放过我。”  
“这么便宜的买卖，干嘛不做？”王耀回头对亚瑟眨了眨眼睛，露出老奸巨猾的表情，与平日巨大的反差，一时间竟让亚瑟有些不寒而栗。  
  
-  
亚瑟柯克兰平生对自己最高的评价，莫过于超乎常人的耐心。只要能最完美的达成目的，无论让他等多久都可以。何况是这短短的四年，更何况是等这个叫伊万的家伙醒来亲眼目睹他世界的崩盘。  
而他平生最讨厌的话莫过于，阿尔弗雷德是柯克兰家领养的孩子。虽然这是事实不假，他那过分活泼聒噪的弟弟也并不怎么招人喜爱，但他始终拒绝别人称阿尔为柯克兰家的养子。  
只是那个乐天派的当事人却丝毫没有在乎这种事情的样子，唯一热衷的事情莫过于每日摄入大量卡路里，以及四处捣乱，活脱脱成了以优雅著称的柯克兰家唯一的街头霸王。  
但亚瑟励志要做个好哥哥。  
在亚瑟处理的各种阿尔弗雷德闯出的奇奇怪怪的祸端中，阿尔聪明的头脑是他在家族面前唯一的投名状。  
“那可是生物科学领域世界排名第一的大学！”弟弟骄傲的仰起头，右手疯狂挥动着手中的录取通知书“亚蒂，你就等着我给你抱个超大奖章回来吧。”  
“亚蒂，你知道吗？班里有个俄罗斯人，我每次都研究不过他，可气死我了！”  
“亚蒂，这俄罗斯人叫伊万布拉金斯基，今天终于跟他下了战书了！下次一定赢他！”  
“亚蒂，伊万带过来一个东方人，我敢打赌，这是我这辈子见过最美的人了！”  
“亚蒂！那个东方人竟然是男性！世界上竟然会有这样美丽的男性！我突然理解为什么伊万会对他着迷了！”  
“……”  
来自阿尔弗雷德的信件在一封死亡通知书后戛然而止，即便冰凉的照片几乎贴在他眼前，他也拒绝相信——那具眼睛被挖出的尸体，是他的弟弟。  
他本就是警察学院的精英，无论是刑侦手段还是推理能力都在整个领域掀起过不小的波澜。唯一能与他争夺一二的，莫过于那个将阿尔弗雷德那一系列案件从自己手中抢走的，叫王黯的该死的家伙。  
他是偶然间见到王耀的，就算是阿尔弗雷德信中所描述的那个东方人，恐怕也不及王耀万分之一的美丽。那种美丽夹杂着脆弱、又难以摧毁，夺目耀眼、又凛冽逼人。以至于许久之后，亚瑟终于知道王耀就是弟弟信中人的时候，严肃的对着桌上阿尔的照片谴责了许久。  
而比起这份美丽，更糟糕也是最幸运的莫过于，这个东方人是王黯的弟弟。  
上天是眷顾他的，让他如此轻易落足于这巨大漩涡的中心，微笑注视着一个个席卷入其中的人，痛苦挣扎又失魂落魄的样子。搅动着这股漩涡，就像搅动填了牛奶的骨瓷茶杯，是多么甜美，又令人沉醉。  
“你似乎对我有所不满。”亚瑟拄着头，以平淡的对视回应了王耀尖锐而炽热的目光。  
“要知道，没人喜欢总是被这种锁链套着脖子。”王耀指着再次被套在脖子上的铁索，十分郁闷地问自己是不是上辈子是个熔铁匠，让这些铁链永远跟自己过不去。  
亚瑟偏了偏头，余光打量着远处同样锁在一旁的伊万，笑着伸手攀上他的脖子解开锁扣，另一只手挑起王耀的下巴，狠狠吻了上去。  
不知所措的王耀用力抵抗着亚瑟胸膛压迫而来的力量，亚瑟却松开嘴唇，移到他的耳边，声音轻缓而冰冷“现在，杀了他。”  
王耀眨了眨眼睛，目光从亚瑟移到远处的伊万，只见他瞪大了双眼，面色因缺氧而苍白，只有嘴唇被牙齿咬破流出的鲜血，是他身上唯一的暖色。  
举起枪，缓慢走到这个身材高大的斯拉夫人面前，他冷静而从容。直到伊万脸上阴翳的表情突然松动，露出释然而温柔的笑。  
  
  
“来吧，小兔子，这是我的心脏。”  
  



	16. Chapter 16

-  
他是个在枪林弹雨中生活了许多年的人，却从未觉得哪一次枪膛发出的呜咽比此刻更加悦耳。  
他的第一个目标，伊万布拉金斯基，如计划一般被他此生挚爱射穿了心脏。  
“你该谢谢我，布拉金斯基，死在爱人手里是一件幸福的事，不是吗？”亚瑟睥睨着倒在血泊中身材高大的男人，仔细回味着他临死前的表情“再朝他的头开…”  
王耀柔软的嘴唇挡住了字句的尾音，亚瑟只觉得身体不受控制的发热颤抖，大脑也跟着混沌起来，唯一清晰的只有钻入鼻腔的茶叶香气。  
“不如，我们继续做完刚才没做完的事情。”王耀勾着亚瑟的脖子，吐息贴在他红热的耳垂，如恶魔般送入低语。  
“你恋人的生命刚被你了结，就来猎杀新的猎物了吗？”王耀纤细的手臂很容易就能被捏在手里，但此刻它却像烙铁一样发烫，有种蚀骨般的疼痛在他身上四处飞窜，啃食着他残存的理智。  
“柯克兰先生，好像脖子上被套上锁链的人，是我才对。”王耀轻轻笑了起来，低头咬开亚瑟衬衫的纽扣，只听到一声低低的咒骂，就在一阵天旋地转中被扔到了柔软的大床上。  
  
“柯克兰先生，你也不过如此。”  
无暇冷静解构王耀笑容中的含义，亚瑟只遵循着身体的意愿只身扑了上去。东方人大腿上的皮肤细腻而又光滑，蟒蛇一般扣住他的腰。  
  
他的肉体已跳入熔炉，耳中却灌入冰锥。  
“柯克兰先生，您就是凶手吧。”  
  
-  
如预料般那样，王黯闯入了他的领地。唯一不同的是，他自己设下的陷阱，却偏偏网住了自己。  
“这就是你说的，对我亲爱的弟弟没有龌龊的想法？”王黯冷着脸，将王耀拉入自己怀中，脱下外套将他身上触目惊心的红痕遮得严严实实“亚瑟柯克兰，这是近日连环杀人事件中，可以对你完美指证的证据，你有什么好解释的吗？”  
王黯将文件袋甩到床上，床单上还沾着血渍和粘腻的液体。  
真令人不愉快。  
他看向自己思念已久的弟弟，他满脸惊慌失措的表情，如一只刚逃离猎人掌心的兔子。伊万确实挑了个十分合适的动物形容他。温柔抚摸着王耀的头发，把他揽入自己的怀里，本以为他的身体会如从前那样冰凉，却如此滚烫。  
“他喂你吃了什么？”王黯抓住他的双臂，手难以控制地颤抖起来，他摸着弟弟发红发烫的脸蛋，连同心脏都被一同扔进了油锅“这个该死的变态。”  
“把他押回去，锁起看，好好照看。”  
王黯抱起王耀飞快得走出这栋建筑，留下在上司低气压震慑下久久无法动弹的手下，对着乱得一塌糊涂的床榻在风中凌乱。  
  
亚瑟柯克兰，不知道该说这家伙是幸运还是不幸。  
没人能想到肆虐数月的变态杀人狂，竟是警务署的柯克兰特别行政官。  
“你觉得局长他是一早就知道这件事吗？”旁边的小警员推了推任勇洙的肩膀“发什么愣呢？”  
“他可能已经如他希望的那样，扫清了他面前全部的障碍。”同僚的推搡也未能将他从喃喃自语中拖拽出来，他觉得不可思议，像是已经熟悉前因后果的局外人，对故事做着最后的评判。  
直到爆炸声将他拉回现实。  
“是亚瑟柯克兰设定的自毁程序。”一边狼狈地逃离火场，他的同僚一边如此判定道。  
  
-  
“欢迎回来，我的小耀。”  
王耀醒来的时候是被浸在水里的，睁眼就能看见王黯如炬的目光。王黯轻柔地用毛巾擦拭着王耀的皮肤，动作轻柔，却让他疼痛不已。低头瞟了眼自己的身体，到处都是发烧一样泛红，甚至有的地方已因为不断的摩擦而蜕皮渗出鲜血。  
大抵是从回来以后，王黯就这样将他泡在水里，一遍又一遍擦拭他身体的缘故。  
“大哥。”王耀轻如蝉翼的嗓音夹着些因许久未进水造成的沙哑。  
“不用担心，我已经把那家伙关起来了。”若不是皮肤隐隐传入神经的剧痛，王耀几乎要把一脸怜爱地将自己长发别入耳后的大哥，和温柔二字联系起来了。  
“布拉金斯基教授的尸体…？”王耀观察着大哥的表情，小心翼翼地询问。  
“烧了。”王黯的声音冷了几分“我不喜欢你跟着那种人胡闹。更不喜欢你轻易就把自己交给那种人。更讨厌你让他在你身上留下痕迹。”  
“不会了。”王耀轻轻叹了口气“再也不会了，我亲爱的大哥。他已经死了，不是吗。”  
“我唯一的恋人，我们父亲的学生，我大学时代的导师，伊万布拉金斯基。他死了，我亲手杀了他。”  
王黯只觉得命运不断重复着捉弄他，当他以为梦想与他近在咫尺时，又会将他狠狠的抛弃。他张了张嘴，一时间竟发不出声音，在王耀长久而平静的注视中，他终于发出断续而颤抖的陈述。  
“你…都记起来了。”  
  



	17. Chapter 17

-

没有人比他更熟悉这个狭小的、被冰凉石砖围合的空间。他曾千百次坐在对面的位置，轻轻抬手，便可以享受铁栅栏另一头传来令人着迷的嘶吼声。

没有任何一个地点，会比这里更让他兴奋。不幸的是，如今他却成为了栅栏里的人。

“柯克兰先生，住得可还习惯？”王黯坐在对面宽长的木制桌台前，漫不经心点燃一卷香烟“柯克兰先生真的是好手段。”

“比起你亲爱的弟弟，怕是相形见绌了。”亚瑟冷笑着嘲讽“味道着实不错，难怪会让王警长您这般神魂颠倒。”

“你激怒不了我，柯克兰先生。”王黯轻轻弹掉烟灰，慢条斯理地将文件袋中的纸张一页一页在桌案上展开，仿佛一切都已尽在掌握“我该谢谢你，替我除掉了布拉金斯基。”

“你违背了我们的协议。”

“是你先动了我亲爱的弟弟。”

“那家伙可不是纯良无害的小白兔。”

“省省吧，柯克兰先生，你知道你的挑拨对我无效。不如我们来谈谈，你这残忍罪行的背后，藏着怎样变态的动机。”

“事情到了这个地步，你还打算继续装下去吗？王黯局长，你所自诽的正义，不过是你满足一己私欲的遮羞布而已。是你们合谋，杀了我的弟弟。”

“你的弟弟？”王黯扬起下巴，佯装思考“我可不记得我曾和其它柯克兰家的人扯上过关系。”

“不记得？那个您从我手中抢走的案子，我可是记得清清楚楚。”

“哦？你是说那个眼球被挖出来扔进微波炉里，烤得外焦里嫩的美国人。”王黯笑着吐出烟圈“我明明是为他寻到了凶手，又何来谋杀一说呢？”

“倒是你，柯克兰先生，企图丝毫不差模仿当年犯案手法的你，可比当年那个凶手要可怕得多。”

没有回应王黯的挑衅，亚瑟突然发疯一般大笑起来，就像是听到了什么天大的笑话，又或是等到了一出好戏，身体伴随着声带一同抖动，如蒸汽机械般吐出震耳欲聋的轰鸣。

随后，便是长久的沉默不语，只带着冷若冰霜的微笑，注视着王黯，直至他的耐心与最后一缕烟丝一同燃尽。

“柯克兰先生，好自为之。”

“同样的话送给你，王局长。我会看着你，陷入更深更暗的痛苦，看着你们互相啃食骨血，一同坠入地狱。”

发狂的笑声灌入王黯的耳膜，眼前却浮现出王耀平静直视自己的眼睛。他顿时觉得有些筋疲力尽，这个光线昏暗的牢房逐渐变得明亮又刺眼，试管与不锈钢的仪器砰砰作响，迅速的在他的血液与神经里扩张，缓慢而又持续地诱导着痛觉。在所有感官的尽头，是父亲狰狞的脸，和上下嘴唇相碰唤出的姓名——王耀。

-

噩梦是会循环的。就像他竭尽全力试图改变，却永远以失败告终的命运一般。

这荒谬的、毫无人性的噩梦，从不因他的示弱而倦怠，反而愈演愈烈，直至将他视若珍宝的一切，狂妄粗暴地拽进岸口，迫使他心甘情愿走向风暴。

“我愿意，父亲。”

“我愿意，别让小耀来。”

“别让他来。”

各种仪器接入身体，他的意识一天比一天变得更加透明。即使晚上回到家，与王耀面对面，双手触摸着他的脸庞，也只觉得穿过了他的身体，与他变得更加遥远，更不可触及。

“服从”和“占有”，是那段时间他头脑中仅有的词汇。

实验室的研究员告诉他，为了适配他父亲那荒诞的构想，这是必要的牺牲。

“我会成为杀人不眨眼的恶魔。”

“是神明。”父亲不耐烦地纠正道“是决定生死的神明。”

他在那里看到了伊万布拉金斯基。他总是谦和有礼，又不言不语，但却让王黯印象深刻。不因他是整个实验基地唯一与自己同龄的孩子，而是因每当他将目光落在自己身上时，都如同洪水猛兽一般，撕裂着他的自信与骄傲。

是几乎要将他至于死地的敌意，佯装在和善的微笑里，让他与生俱来的警觉心，敲打遍了脑子里每一座塔楼。每一次漫不经心的交流，对他来说都是绝佳的试探，而布拉金斯基确实是位优秀的对手，从容不破，滴水不漏。

直到王耀误闯入实验室的那天，他第一次看到对手脸上毫无破绽的表情出现了松动。未来得及庆祝他在瞬间就抓住了死敌的命门，他的身体就已经条件反射般地挡在了王耀身前，将他死死扣在怀里，试图挤走浑身的焦虑与不安。

“你来这里干什么？”

王耀没有回答，而是担忧的伸手轻轻抚摸着冰凉的仪器连接线“你生病了吗？哥哥？”

“是，我生病了，要小耀亲亲才能好。”王黯扬起脸，凑到王耀的嘴边。

“真的？亲亲就能好？”王耀将信将疑地在大哥的脸颊上轻啄了一口，几乎在同时就被王黯举起扛在肩上。他听见仪器被拆掉扔在地上的声响，和王黯愉悦的声音。

“走，我送你回家。”

那是王黯第一次向死敌发出挑战，他越过试验台和五颜六色的试剂，隔着巨大的玻璃墙，直视入布拉金斯基冰冷的眼底，倨傲地宣示着主权，即便此刻，他还难以在复杂的情感中，挑拣出这一份被注定唾弃的爱意。这份爱意来得太过悄无声息，又如此凶猛，在过分自信的人面前，力量无从得知的汹涌潮水，轻易就能将他的一切击得溃不成军。

在缓慢而平稳的平台期过后，他疯狂的父亲终于加快了研究的进程。在听到研究完成的瞬间，他几乎要觉得这几年他偷来的时间会被顷刻间收回，扔进碎纸机中，将他的情感、他的记忆，悉数碾成一吹就散的粉末。

他在那之前来到王耀的身边，轻轻抱住他，手掌在他的背脊和腰间摩挲许久，似乎是想将只属于他的温度永远地封存在自己掌心的纹路中。他亲吻着王耀的脸颊，突然觉得有些奇妙，书中那些描述伟大爱情的字眼，突然之间灌入他的脑海，连绵不绝地发出漫长的回音，使他惊喜又惶恐。

松开弟弟不知所措的手，王黯终于头也不回地，走向属于他的沾满鲜血归途。

如果他此刻回头，或是多停留几秒钟，就不会促成对他来说不可逆转的悲剧。

“命运就是把陈词滥调唱尽，也不会将丝毫愧意，分给深陷其中的人们。”

“于是我最爱的弟弟，就成了这可笑命运中，最无辜的牺牲品。”

因此，他终是在隐忍了多年之后，亲手将他们的父亲，推下了地狱。


	18. Chapter 18

嗨，你好啊。  
嗯？什么？你见过我？  
怎么会？我不是那种有名气的人哦。  
嗯？你问我有没有特别喜欢的人？  
  
有过的。非常喜欢。  
恩，是的，现在也喜欢。  
  
-  
夜晚是暴雨和电闪雷鸣的好朋友，只需要那么一瞬间，昏暗的房间就能被照得宛如白昼。  
王黯躺在床上，身体陷入柔软的被子里。这是从王耀那里换洗下来的，被他偷偷铺在了自己床上，上面沾满了王耀的味道。  
他许久没见过王耀了。  
是的，自那以后，他一直刻意的躲着王耀。  
他不知道该如何面对知晓一切的弟弟——这肮脏不堪，混蛋无比的企图，就这样明晃晃的暴露在他面前。  
他再也不会原谅他了。  
王黯紧抓着自己的头发，几乎要捏爆自己的头骨，他喘着粗气，拼命压抑着脑中无可抑制的、对王耀浮想联翩的糟糕画面，一边又唾弃着自己的自私与卑劣。  
到底是哪里出了差错，明明差一点，就差一点。  
“如果他没记起来就好了。对的，如果他没记起来！”王黯蓦然直起身，慌乱翻下床榻，拉开书架下方的抽屉翻找起来“只要，只要让他再失忆一次就好了，再一次，这一次没有叫作布拉金斯基的混蛋来阻止我了！”  
贯耳雷鸣同书本砸落在地板的声音奏着一曲激烈的交响乐，而他的手指在黑暗中如音符般跳动，又戛然而止。  
他与最后一本书一同跌落在地上，垂着头，双手死死捂住耳朵，嘴唇几乎被咬出鲜血来。  
“不，不可以。会失去他的，有可能会彻底失去他的。”  
“现在这样就好…这样就好…至少他活着，他还活着…”他失神般踢开地上杂乱的书本纸张，任由重力的操控，放弃抵抗一般再次倒入柔软的被子里，呼吸着沾染王耀味道的空气，沉沉地阖上双眼。  
模糊的意识并没有把他带到太远的地方，却足够可以演绎一场使他慌不择路的噩梦。  
王耀站在实验室的中央，身上插满了本该在他身上的仪器。王耀回过头，对他露出安慰的微笑，唇齿开合，虽然没发出声音，但一字一句仍如同耳语一般滑入他的心脏。  
  
“别担心，哥哥。别害怕。”  
“就由我来吧。”  
  
-  
原来他早就知道一切。  
或许从很久之前的某个抱着他不安颤抖的夜晚，王耀就已经洞悉了这一切。  
而他自以为是的守护不过是一场荒唐的笑话，王耀显然比他更加勇敢——他恨，恨自己本该保护的人却反过来保护自己。  
他长年累月积攒下的全部恨意都在顷刻之间爆发，王耀代替他成为杀人工具，而他为了王耀，反过来谋杀了他们的亲生父亲——说是谋杀，也不过是将他扔进油箱破裂的车子里去，再为昏迷的他点起火，拉起手刹，任他在宽阔的马路上寻找他的天堂罢了。  
可即便如此，他也无法阻止王耀变成杀人工具的事实。就如他们父亲所期待的那样，王耀拥有了用意识操控杀人的能力。  
他杀的第一个人，便是将子弹打入他们母亲胸膛，却因种种原因未被判刑的那个绑架犯。他们父亲所谓的清洗，不过是一场彻头彻尾的复仇。  
看着弟弟不受控制地双手沾满鲜血，他沉默着戴上母亲的警徽，就像亚瑟柯克兰说的那样，他心中全然没有正义，他只想做王耀的伞，将一切可能存在的威胁都刨除在外。他毫不掩饰地展现着自己强大的占有欲和强大的能力，将王耀小心安放在玻璃温室中，为他清洗手上的鲜血。  
可他忽视了一个意外。  
伊万布拉金斯基。  
那个该死的家伙。  
  
-  
伊万醒来时，正对着王耀发着愣的表情。见王耀一动不动盯着自己的掌心，丝毫没有回神的打算，他也跟着安静地，注视着王耀的脸庞。  
但他的心却无法安静下来。  
猛烈跳动的心脏牵动着全身的血管，拉扯让胸口尚未愈合的伤口，也隐隐作痛起来。可他却控制不住上扬的嘴角。  
  
他多年来模糊意识里的那个人，他用炭笔一遍遍试图描摹的人。他的恋人，他的副手，他的小兔子。  
是王耀，是他的王耀。  
  
“你醒了？”王耀终于回过神，他抬起眼，语气冷静而平淡，若不是他的眼中满是疲惫，伊万甚至觉得之前的甜蜜不过是一场梦。  
  
“你记起我了。”  
“枪伤很痛吗？”  
  
“痛，当然痛。”见王耀刻意绕开话题，伊万缓慢地撑起身，靠在床头，右手按压在枪伤的位置“尤其是想到你亲吻亚瑟那家伙的时候，这里痛得要炸开了。”  
“光是亲一下就受不了了，布拉金斯基教授，您还真是脆弱。”  
“你在那之后和他…？”  
“与其关心那些，不如想想接下来怎么办。”  
王耀适时地转移了话题，伊万却已从他的反应中获悉了他试图隐瞒的事情。打量着略微紧张的王耀，他伸出手轻轻将他揽入怀中，揉着他的头发“没关系的，小耀。我知道的。我知道你是为了救我。”  
“我是为了救自己罢了。”王耀往他怀里蹭了蹭，小声嘟囔。  
  
“你从他那跑出来了？”  
“不算跑，我会回去。”  
“回去？！回去继续被他锁着？！你疯了？！”  
“他不会的。”王耀拍了拍过分激动的伊万“他不会再锁住我的。”  
“而且，现在的他，以为你已经葬身在爆炸引发的大火里了。”  
“亚瑟呢？”  
“关起来了，怎么？”  
“没什么。”当然是等有机会掏枪毙了这个混蛋。  
  
“小耀，为什么不干脆跟我走。”  
“我不能走，伊万，我不能。”王耀从伊万怀中离开“大哥他需要我。”  
“可我也需要你。”伊万紧紧拽住王耀的手腕，生怕一个不留神，就再也无法抓住它。  
  
他已经记起上一次是如何失去王耀的了。  
那不过是个普通的冬日，他一如往常牵着王耀的手，走在去往大学实验室的路上。阿尔弗雷德琼斯，发疯一般举着枪冲到他面前，子弹在混乱中穿过了王耀挡在他身前的手臂。阿尔弗雷德终于像受到惊吓一般落荒而逃。  
几日过后，便收到了他惨死的消息，连同王耀在医院失踪的消息一起。  
  
那时的他还不知道最终成为老师试验品的那个人是王耀，就像不知道王黯已经向他拉开一张无法逃离的巨网。


	19. Chapter 19

-

日子总是过得很快，平静的生活使他产生一种已经死去的错觉。转眼间，胸口的枪伤已经愈合的差不多了，王耀每天都会抽时间来看他，带着新鲜的蛋奶和牛肉，他难得见到王耀下厨带着围裙的样子。他们甚至在房子的后院开垦出一片田地，种了些蔬菜水果，还有一些向日葵。

王耀总是有模有样的在土地上拿着修剪枝条的剪刀，再提着喷水枪在绿油油的植物中走来走去。伊万笑着调侃他，这样子倒像是一个植物学家了。王耀抚摸着娇嫩的向日葵叶片，不满地吐槽道“不是你提议得嘛，到头来就我在这里瞎起劲。”

“因为你看起来很开心。”伊万捧着脸颊，做出十分不符合人设的可爱表情，惹得王耀一阵恶寒。

“我从来没跟你说过，我第一次见你不是在你父亲的葬礼上。”

“我知道。”王耀疑惑的抬头“我当然知道。布拉金斯基教授，你不会以为我是个没脑子的傻瓜吧？”

“我到现在还记得曾经，你拉着王黯那家伙的手，经过一片向日葵花田的情景。那是你第一次和我对视。但关于我对你感兴趣这件事，要更往前，几乎是从第一次听到你名字的那一刻起，就开始了。”

伊万从未跟王耀提过喜欢或是爱，他总觉得这样的词汇也不足以囊括他对王耀的感情。这几乎将他折磨致疯魔的感情，是超越了爱与生死的，那是融入他骨血里的东西，是他的一部分。

“那时候我就在想啊，以后一定要让你给我种一大片向日葵，这样才不枉费我将那一瞬间记那么久。”

“很久吗？没记错的话，这几年你可完全没记得这件事吧？不但如此，竟然还尝试造出另一个男人呢。”

“你吃醋了？”伊万拍了拍王耀的头，笑容却有些苦涩“他们告诉我，你死了。”

就在王耀在医院失踪后的不久，他雇佣的侦探们终于找到了一座荒废的大楼，水泥墙上布满烟熏火燎留下的疤痕，地面上杂乱堆放着烧焦的枪支与几近烧毁的红色布料。他们在其中找到了王耀的遗物——他送给王耀的镶着红宝石的纯金星星手链。

再次摆到他面前的只有这条手链，和从现场收入小盒子里夹着衣服布料的灰烬。

王耀这个人，就这样消失得干干净净，唯一留下的只有在他后背，已经淡化的抓痕。

他一半的生命就这样被生生抽走了。他每晚都对着镜子看着身体上日渐变浅的痕迹，用自己的指甲沿着纹路狠狠的抓上去。可是还不够，还是会消失。他举起刀子，深深浅浅在皮肤上刻着王耀存在过的证明。

直到满身鲜血的走出房间，来拜访的娜塔莉亚将他击昏抬入卧室。

“娜塔莉亚她还好吗？”王耀打断了伊万的回忆。

“挺好的，那孩子可终于不叫嚷着要嫁给我了。”伊万欣慰的点了点头。

娜塔莉亚是同他在一间孤儿院的孩子，她就像个粘人的妹妹，总是跟屁虫一样待在并不怎么受待见的伊万身边，在被王耀父亲领养走之后的许多年里，娜塔莉亚依然坚持着与他保持联系。直到后来，娜塔莉亚成为了一名小有名气的演员，甚至近几年名声大噪起来。当她看到伊万萎靡不振的样子，几乎是震怒般地谴责了他几个小时。

而显然逃避般忘记是身体自我保护的措施。

“唔，她竟然没有趁虚而入吗？”

“我再次醒来的第一件事就是找你。”伊万捏了捏捏他的掌心“也不准确，准确的说我醒来的第一件事就是意识到我需要去找一个人，我不知道他是谁，就模模糊糊的影子在我脑子里啊转来转去，像个到处蹦跶的小兔子，安静不下来。”

“那还真是抱歉啊。”王耀抽开身，拍掉伊万正要攀上自己腰间的手“我完全不记得发生什么了呢。”

“都不重要了，重要的是，你现在就在我身边。”

就像变了一个人，他不再是从前那个连自己和别人轻轻碰一下肩膀都会斤斤计较的伊万，他甚至不再在乎过去发生了什么。

这显然是不合常理的。

  
-

王黯并不是个喜欢被动的人，哪怕他心里排斥再次对王耀造成伤害的行为，却仍旧诚实地顺从着肢体下意识的行为。

王耀每天都会出门去之前工作的报社，在路过街边卖生鲜的阿婆也会好心的买上一大袋食物拿到楼上，在临近八点钟的时候才会从报社出来，倦怠地打着哈气伸着懒腰。偶尔也会在报社留宿，第二天总是顶着硕大的黑眼圈出来。

他每天都会自己或派人这样远远地跟在他身后，这其中的目的复杂的连他自己都说不清楚。

  
他总会想起亚瑟那张笑得狰狞的脸。

“我会看着你，陷入更深更暗的痛苦，看着你们相互啃食骨血，一同坠入地狱。”

他看着弟弟从报社大门探出头的身影，摇了摇头，试图将脑子里的不安甩出去。

他是那么的瘦小——为什么会如此瘦小呢？王耀不只一次的问过这个问题，而他却只能张张嘴，半个音节都发不出来。他知道那是代价，王耀强行代替他的代价，他注定无法像自己一样高大而强壮。

但至少，对他来说，却是更容易搂入怀里了。

他踩着灯光下王耀拉得很长的影子悄悄跟在他身后，如同像把自己的影子与他的重合在一处，彼此相连，再也不分开。他大半辈子的时间都用来思考两件事：如何除掉布拉金斯基，以及要不要在自己和王耀身上造一条永远斩不断的锁链。  
显然第二件事需要更多的探讨，他依然对成为一个称职的好哥哥抱有幻想，另一边却在自己猛烈持续的欲望里摇摆不定。

他可以抛弃道义，违背正义，却唯独对王耀有着难以突破的伦理上的罪恶感，一边被罪恶感吞噬，一边又在每一次肢体触碰之下抑制不住疯狂的喜悦。这种矛盾的体验如同带着倒刺的铁鞭，抽打着他的灵魂，让他在泛滥的疼痛里，寻觅着甜蜜的慰藉。

“你跟我好久了。”王耀停住脚，缓慢地转过身朝他走来“做警长的怎么连跟踪都做不好了？”

显然是没预料到此刻的场景，王黯正反思着自己是在哪处露出了破绽，未来得及开口便被王耀抱住了胳膊——他许久没靠自己这么近了。

“你终于舍得见我了？大哥。”王耀眨着眼睛，就好像什么都没发生一样，王黯觉得自己似乎回到了十多年前放学回家的夜晚，王耀就是这样抱着他的胳膊贴着他的肩膀，在深夏蝉鸣中将舔了一半的草莓甜筒递到自己嘴边，让他在脑内进行了第一次的对与他唇齿纠缠的疯狂幻想。

他抓住王耀的手将他拽到身前，将他的下巴拉近到嘴边，却没有吻上去，而是仔细在王耀的眼底和唇边探寻着。他总是异想天开地试图寻找王耀爱他的证据，却总是一无所获。

血缘是他们之间最紧密的连接，也是最巨大的沟壑。

他在黑夜，在床边叨念着千千万万次的情话，都会在那一声纯净清澈的称呼中被截停。

“大哥？”

王黯松开了手，默默将大衣脱下来盖在王耀身上。

“走吧，我们回家。”

高处的巨大落地窗后，伊万攥紧了拳头，挂断了电话，看着逐渐远去的两人，一字一句冰冷的声音如刀刮一般划过夜色。

“抱歉，游戏才刚刚开始呢。”


	20. Chapter 20

-

王黯再一次站到了弟弟的卧室前，他的耳朵贴着房门，试图听清王耀睡觉时均匀的呼吸声。可惜房门是虚掩着的，他全部的力气迫使他朝着门里倒去，凭借着灵敏的反应适时地支撑住身体，避免发出巨大的声响。

他抬起头，王耀安静的躺在床上，睡脸还是那样天真无邪，但他明白已经有什么东西不同了。轻手轻脚的移动到他床边，蹲下身趴在床沿，他大概是像潘多拉魔盒一样不应该去触碰的东西，王黯这样想着，手却伸向了王耀的脸庞，却没有贴近，而是隔着空气，如抚摸一般移动着自己的手掌。

直到王耀在睡梦中叫出自己的名字——王黯。

而不是大哥。

不可置信的狂喜使他向后跌坐在地板上，抬眼却对上王耀迷离的双眼。王耀揉了揉眼睛，手肘支撑起身体，丝质睡衣不合时宜的滑落露出大半个胸膛，即便不怎么显眼，但眼尖的王黯还是几乎在一瞬间发现了别人留下的痕迹。

“是谁？”王黯走上前拉开王耀的衣服“这回又是谁？你们报社的人？嗯？”

“你在说什么啊？”王耀摆开手“这是蚊子咬的。”

“蚊子？”王黯迟疑的伸手抚摸上去，几乎在瞬间如触电般地刺激感如狂风暴雨般席卷了他全身，等回过神时他已经将王耀困在了皱褶的被单中，发红发烫的肌肤如精美可口的食物，迫使饥肠辘辘的他再也无暇思考。

然而真正点燃他的莫过于王耀双眼噙泪，纤细的双臂攀上他的脖子，压抑许久的粗暴念头轻易就在这样的挑拨下爆发了。他觉得自己变成一只吮血食肉的野狗，奋力撕扯着血肉模糊的猎物，而他的猎物，却没有输死抵抗。

而是目光深邃的注视着他，又夹着无法掩盖的癫狂情.欲。

当停止思考，不知从何而来的记忆便如同潮水一般侵入恍惚的意识。

那是小时候的王耀，他对自己笑，他拉起自己的手，他蹭在自己怀里，他轻轻啄着自己的脸颊，他的膝盖顶着自己的大腿，他的肩膀压在自己的胸膛……

他回过神，目光柔和地擦拭着王耀额头流淌的汗，终于鼓起勇气，贴近了他的嘴唇，将夜色与呢喃都拆入腹中，留下炽热的温度。

-

他从来都不知道王黯是如此得嫉妒他，就像没人知道他也疯狂地嫉妒着王黯。

如果有人问他在王黯和他之间，王耀会选择谁，他从来都没有别人想象的那样自信，他甚至会感到害怕，即使他将他的手攥入掌心，亲吻他的脸庞和每一寸肌肤，即使他依偎在他怀里笑得如此漂亮，即使他为他挡下子弹，他仍然清楚的知道，王耀爱着他的哥哥，或者说，爱过。

王耀并不是个好猜的人，他聪慧又机敏，还会恰到好处的伪装。然而恋人的眼睛可以洞察一切，大概是从与他的初.夜开始，他就在王耀对王黯一次次负气的举动里，窥探出一丝诡异的氛围，真相如同鱼片中未剔净的刺，深深卡入他的喉咙。他疯狂的猜想令他窒息，尤其是在一次次与王黯针锋相对的招招相过，令他义无反顾与不可战胜之物开战。

王耀同样是爱他的，不，他不知道那是否能称作是爱。对王耀而言，他更像是他的稻草，是他的锚。他总会故意弄伤自己，从而享受王耀眼中惊慌失措的神情——只为了他而出现的稀有表情。

他扯住王耀的衣角，从背后攀上他的腰，将他牢牢圈入怀中“小耀，我好想你。”

王耀拍了拍伊万的大手，为了让身上被王黯弄出的咬痕消退，他花费了不少时间，以至于一周都没有来看伊万，还好他早就在冰箱里塞了满登登的食物，不至于使他饿死在这里。“抱歉，不小心生病了。”

“你打算让我一直待在这里吗？”伊万将下巴压在王耀的肩膀，双臂又收紧了一些“要不要带我出去走走。”

“你的伤好了？”

“早就好了好不好，难道你要让我养到一丝疤痕都没有的程度嘛？走嘛，带我出去嘛，好不好嘛，小耀~”

“……你真的是伊万布拉金斯基吗。”仿佛捡了个赝品回来。

“当然，如假包换。”

“你知道的，王黯最近一直在跟踪我，如果你跟我一起出现，他就会再次知道你的存在，不会放过你的。”

“我记得你那为刚从前线战场回来的同事，弗朗西斯，前一阵邀请你去邻国玩？”伊万眯起眼睛，拨弄着王耀柔软的发梢。

“你觉得他不会派人监视我？”

“不，他一定会的。”伊万笑了“但我有办法让他的手，伸不到那么远的地方。”

王耀迟疑着拿起手机，还没下定决心，就已经开始为自己无辜的同事——弗朗西斯先生默哀。 

他确实也需要出去走走，去一个没有王黯的地方。他的心乱极了，一种强烈的不协调感围绕在他身侧，他的心如同一块海绵，吸收着不断泛滥涌入的不安定感，连带着慌乱一起在器官与皮肉之间膨胀。

“伊万”王耀抬手捧住了男人的脸颊“我有没有对你说过…”

“我爱你。”


	21. Chapter 21

-

这是他第一次同伊万出来旅行。如果没有弗朗西斯那个倒霉蛋，拉着自己一路抱怨伊万看着他的眼神有多恐怖的话，也许这可以称得上此生最值得纪念的一段回忆之一。

“三个男人一起旅行！想想就觉得奇怪！我都不知道你竟然有男朋友了！早知道这样我就不邀请你了…”弗朗西斯再次沮丧的抱怨着“我定的温泉豪华大床房，这下也要变成臭男人的混浴了…”

“您说什么？”从洗手间回来的伊万靠着弗朗西斯坐下，手臂搭在他的肩膀上“您说您为我们定了温泉大床房？这么贴心啊，真是位好同事呢。替我们家傻白甜单纯善良又好骗的耀耀谢谢您了。”

王耀看着弗朗西斯窘迫又慌张的表情笑了出声“别吓他啦，他就开个玩笑而已。前面就是下一个目的地了！准备下车啦同志们！”王耀提起背包抗在肩上，蹦蹦跳跳的跑向火车门。

“以前很少看他这么活泼的笑呢。”弗朗西斯拍了拍伊万的肩膀，俨然不再是刚刚那副害怕的模样“看来他真的蛮喜欢你的。”

“当然，他又不会喜欢你。”

“…我说你啊，怎么占有欲和他那个该死的哥哥一样强。”

听到弗朗西斯提到王黯，他的神情变得僵硬又冰冷，又在一瞬间恢复如常。

“我和那个家伙可不一样。”

死鸭子嘴硬，明明一模一样。弗朗西斯在心里暗暗骂道。

这儿有一座因极高海拔而出名的山，即使是炎炎夏日，在山尖上也会积着攒了千年的雪，从前每年总会有些攀岩爱好者来这里征服这座高山。在当地人中，甚至流传着山顶住着神明这样的传说，抓住神明踪迹的人会得到一个许愿的机会。

人们对神秘事物的好奇心往往更为强烈，这也让这座山下小镇的旅游业急速膨胀起来，不少商贩在这里落户开了许多餐厅和旅馆。但最为出名的还是三十几年前的一家老店，店主是个偶然在镇子里挖出温泉的年轻人，突发奇想盖了个温泉小旅馆，就直接留在了这里，一待就是三十年。

“而如今，我已经是个五十多的老头子了。”店主眯着眼，缓缓吸了一大口烟“我也差不多该去睡觉了，祝您和所爱之人有个美好的夜晚。”

老人摇晃着身体，摆了摆手，背影隐匿在长楼梯遮出的黑色阴影里。

“别看这生意这么红火，他就是高兴不起来。”吧台的小哥将鲜红的调饮推到王耀面前“算我请你的，美人。”

及时按住伊万青筋暴露的拳头，王耀笑着举杯道了声谢谢“有故事可以听？”

“如果您愿意的话，当然可以讲给您听。”

王耀点了点头，饶有兴趣的单手撑着头，靠向伊万的肩膀，这个动作恰到好处地安抚了伊万躁动不已的心情。他微微弯起的红润嘴唇，明亮乌黑的眼睛里闪烁着满足笑意，如同天性活泼的孩子，在他的心尖上舒展，露出软绵绵的温暖的肚皮。

他的小耀实在是过分好看了。

他搂住王耀的肩，轻轻歪头靠住王耀的，感受着从他身体传递过来的温度，思绪也跟着吧台小哥的声音，钻到那位在这待了三十年的外乡老人的故事里去了。

“所以这些年，他还是没放弃寻找那个传说中的神明？”一直以无神论者自居的王耀显然觉得这个故事太过荒谬，连情绪都跟着剧烈起来，像是对无知而固执的信徒恨铁不成钢的咆哮。

“不是每个人都有能力面对摆在眼前的痛苦。”弗朗西斯在一旁摇晃着酒杯，对于总是临近战前一线的人，再火辣的酒精也不如炮火的轰鸣声更能麻痹人的感官，他的眼底一片清明，微微抬手搭在王耀身前的桌台“对于有的人来说，这种东西可是能救命的。”

王耀皱着眉，不解的回头对上伊万的眼睛，只见他沉默不语，眼神里有种说不出的空洞与寂寥。

“怎么，你也信这个？”

“不”伊万摇头“如果神明真的存在的话…我会杀了他。”

“真是可怕的想法。”王耀撇了撇嘴，全然忘了自己在舔舐鲜血时愉悦的样子。

“不过真是浪漫啊…为了寻找到走失的恋人什么的。”

“明天，我们代老爷爷去找找神明？”

“…你不是不信这个。”伊万无奈地扶额，又在王耀亮晶晶的眼睛里败下阵来。

“答应我一件事。”王耀拉起伊万的手，表情凝重。

“让老爷爷许完愿再杀了那个神明。”

“……”亲爱的，你还真是善良。

  
-

山上的积雪绵软厚重，平躺在上面足够陷下三十公分的厚度，走起路来有些费力，却丝毫不影响王耀的好心情。伊万的手心温暖极了，他为自己带上的围巾也温暖极了。

伊万的心情也不错，弗朗西斯那家伙十分识趣的装作因宿醉而剧烈头痛，婉拒了王耀礼貌的邀约。他拉着他雪白的小兔子走在雪地里，就像来到了他的家乡。他是个孤儿，对在那之前全部的记忆，除了这个名字，就只剩下家乡连绵不绝的大雪和凛冽严寒，冰冷的故土里总是会掩着些温暖的心事。

“如果你找到了神明，不打算许愿吗？”伊万捏了捏王耀的手。

“都说了我不信这个。”王耀毫不忌讳的回答。

“所以为什么要上来找啊…”伊万一时语塞，余光却瞥见一个人影，从他们后方悄悄的跑开，他蓦地将王耀拉近护在身后“有人。”

“有人就追啊，笨蛋。”王耀推开伊万的手臂，向他目光凝视的方向追了过去。

伊万下意识出声阻止，抬起手却摇了摇头。

“真是，我在害怕什么啊…”

虽然是比不上伊万或是王黯警务署的那些健壮家伙，也许是遗传自母亲的优秀基因，王耀的身手在普通人中还算数一数二的。再这样难行的雪地里依然灵巧而轻盈的追赶上了那个人影，那人一头银发裹着厚厚的毛皮大衣，钻进松树林中。许是发现了王耀的追踪，那个人刻意在密不透风的树林里绕起路来，即使他绕路的速度并不快，方向感有些缺失的王耀逐渐感觉有些吃力，眼看着就要把人跟丢伊万的大手就覆盖住他的肩膀，轻轻整理了一下他散开的围巾。

“真是的也不等等我，走丢了该怎么办。”伊万一边抱怨着，一边双臂环住王耀，将他横空抗在肩上“来吧，看看我们谁更快。”

“喂！放我下来！我有腿！”王耀不满的敲打着伊万的后背，发出抗议。

“我不要，我才不要再找一次我已经走失过一次的恋人。”伊万拍了拍王耀的屁股“走啦，看我四十秒追上他。”

王耀涨红了脸，没再发出任何声音。

就像伊万预估的那样，几乎是仅仅越过了十几颗松树的距离，伊万就挡在了那个家伙面前。令他们惊讶的是，这并不是想象中的什么危险人物，而是个面带慌张的老妇人。

她银白的头发留得很长，几乎垂至膝盖，身形也十分纤细，若不是面部稀疏的皱纹，说是个妙龄少女也不过分，依稀能看出，她年轻的时候应该是个大美人。

“您为什么跟着我们？”王耀平复下惊讶的心情，礼貌的问到。

“我没有，我只是住在山里，偶然碰到你们。”老妇人拨了拨被风吹乱的头发，小心翼翼的回答道“是那位先生看起来太凶了，我有些害怕。”

“您住在山里？”王耀显然有些惊讶“您就是这的神明吗？”

老妇人瞪大了眼睛，接着轻轻笑了起来“当然不是啊。”她仰起头，目光飘向遥远的云层间“如果真有神明的话，我可能连栖身之处都不会拥有了吧。”

王耀与伊万不解的看看对方，又看了看老妇人。老妇人抬起手擦了擦眼睛，“既然来了，就到我家里坐坐吧，前面不远处就是了。”王耀顺着她的手指，仔细一看才发现远处有炊烟飘起。

这是一间装潢简陋的小木屋，却足够温暖。整个房间除了桌子，最大的就是燃着柴火的壁炉，火焰噼里啪啦的响着，老妇人端上两杯冒着白气的热可可。

“两位是恋人吗？”老妇人笑着又向壁炉里填了几把柴火“看起来感情很好呢。”

“是的”伊万看起来心情不错，破天荒尝了一口从来不碰的饮料“很好喝呢。”

“您为什么要住在这里呀？”王耀环顾四周，侦探一样用目光搜刮着线索，直到视线被角落处一张照片吸引，远远看着是两个人的合照，其中一个就是年轻时的老妇人，他起身走进细细端详起来，正如他预想的那样，是个气质优雅的美人“诶，旁边这个人好像…”是温泉旅店的老板。

看着王耀站在照片面前发呆，老妇人低低叹了口气“你们见过他？”

“您就是那位的恋人？”王耀张大了嘴“可他找了您三十年，而您一直以来都住在这大山里？”

老妇人摇了摇头。

“我是他的姐姐，血浓于水的亲生姐姐。”


	22. Chapter 22

-

回程的路上王耀和伊万都出奇的安静，直到弗朗西斯远远看到他们激动地打招呼，才打破了这样的僵局。

“怎么样？找到神明了吗？”弗朗西斯将手肘搭在王耀肩上，凑到了王耀耳边低声问道。

“啊…”王耀回过神迟疑了几秒“应该算是找到了？”

“？？？”本已经准备好如何调侃的弗朗西斯张了张嘴，看着王耀有些不自然的微笑，一时间不知道该说些什么好。

“抱歉，我有点累了，先去休息了。”王耀摇摇手，将脖子上的围巾轻轻解下放在桌子上拍了拍，径直走向了卧房。

弗朗西斯对突如其来的沉默有些不知所措，转身打量着站在一旁目送王耀离开沉默不语的伊万“你们吵架了？”

伊万烦躁地摇摇头“没有。”

“喝一杯？”弗朗西斯迟疑地吐出这句话的瞬间就后悔了，祈祷着伊万赶快拒绝自己的提议，却看到伊万张了张嘴，像是做了剧烈的思想挣扎，终于吐出了一个音节。

“好。”

好家伙，弗朗西斯，你真是个炮灰。

趁着为自己默哀的间隙，吧台小哥识趣的将酒柜上的烈酒一瓶一瓶排在二人面前，然后弯了弯腰逃开了这个逐渐变得有些危险的地方。

“所以，在山上发生了什么？”弗朗西斯深吸了口气，缓缓问到。

“王黯。”伊万将酒杯里的酒一饮而尽。

“王黯？”弗朗西斯觉得自己被搞糊涂了，一时间无言，只能继续听着这个高大的斯拉夫人絮絮叨叨地自言自语。

在逻辑混乱的语句中，弗朗西斯凭借着优秀的记忆力整理出了事情的大概，一边又担心伊万清醒后，想到自己看过他如此失态的样子，会不会直接掏枪崩了自己。正为自己的脑门担忧的时候，角落里传来沙哑的声音。

“看来你见过她了。我的姐姐，我此生唯一的爱人。”老板从阴影中晃出身，神色复杂的盯着伊万，伊万的眼睛里全是不安、迷茫和暴戾。

老人抚摸着墙壁上的照片墙一角，凡是来到这里的人都会留下一些照片挂在上面，而角落里的这一张是他最早贴上去的，他和姐姐的合影。

“凭什么不可以，我那么爱她，我爱她超过了一切。就因为着该死的血缘吗？我偏不要这无稽的道德，我只是想要她这一个人而已。”他紧贴着墙壁，轻轻抚摸着照片上的爱人。

伊万只觉得怒气不受控制的冲上大脑，径直走到照片墙前，想要伸手砸烂这个碍眼的糟糕演说，目光却在瞥见一张照片的瞬间变得清醒，他停下动作，撕下那张照片，照片的一角只是轻微的泛黄，背面还留着日期，俨然是近两年才贴上去的，而照片上笑得没心没肺的人，正是他的大学同窗，用枪指着自己的人——阿尔弗雷德琼斯。  
他顿时大笑起来，将照片拍到桌子上，摇晃离开。

-

王耀将自己的头埋在被子里，整理着自己糟糕的心情。老妇人的话像是被魔咒封入大脑，一遍又一遍如经文一样侵蚀着他的大脑，使他头痛欲裂。老妇人的脸和王黯逐渐重合起来，那种表情，他在王黯身上见过一万次。

他死死抓住被子的一角，拼命将乱七八糟的想法挤出脑海，可越是抗拒，王黯的脸就越是靠近，直到他的声音也在耳边响起，一字一句的叫着他的名字：亲昵的、担忧的、沮丧的、震怒的、温柔的、满含情欲的…

“小耀。”

隔着被子，他被搂入结实的胸膛，透过棉花和衣服的布料，也能微微传来冰凉的温度和浓烈酒精的气味。

“小耀，你不会离开我的。”

“你说你爱我的。”

“小耀…”

带着轻微的哭腔，王耀很想掀开被子，转身看看这个从不落泪的冷漠人士现在是怎样一副表情，可伊万巨大的力气让他动弹不得，他只能感受着伊万毛茸茸的头发蹭在自己的被子上，又将手臂收紧了一些。

他轻轻叹了口气“万尼亚，放开我。”

显然是没料到王耀还醒着，伊万短暂沉默了几秒，又重新收紧了手臂“我不要，放开你，你又会消失不见了。”

“不会的，万尼亚，不会的。”王耀尝试挣扎了一下，在巨大的体型逆差下还是放弃了“快，不行了，闷死了。”

“……那你答应我，不能走。”

“好，我不走。”王耀声音轻缓安抚着他醉酒的小熊。

伊万松开了手臂，王耀终于从被子里露出圆滚滚的脑袋，他的头发在里面被弄得乱糟糟的，像是个刚从精神科跑出来的病人。他气鼓鼓的翻过身，正要谴责伊万总是不注意自己有多大的力气，却在目光接触到伊万湿润的眼睛时，硬生生地吞下了到嘴边的咒骂。

“万尼亚，你怎么了，万尼亚。”王耀柔下声，靠近他的怀里，轻轻揉抚着他的后背。

“在很久很久以前，我就觉得，身体离你越近，你就离我越远。”伊万回抱着王耀，指尖不断的颤抖，像是为了确认王耀真实存在一般四处的游走“尤其是在提及王黯的时候，你看起来就离我更加遥远了。”

他的布拉金斯基教授从来不会有这样脆弱的时候。

王耀这样想着，紧紧抓住了伊万后背的衣料。

“你说的对，伊万。”


	23. Chapter 23

-

这不是一场势均力敌的博弈。

暗潮汹涌之下总免不了有一方抽到更好的开牌。

而剩下的那一方要做的，不过是要通过一次一次设局，拉高赢得全部筹码的概率。

伊万与王黯沉默着对视，被白炽灯照得通明的房间让王耀感到一阵眩晕。刚淋了大雨跑进来看到这幅场景，连心脏都变得湿漉漉的，一万个不安的念头在那上面滑到，渐渐堆积成了一座高高的山，顶在他的喉咙。未来得及发出什么声音，他的哥哥就举起了手中的枪，稳稳对准了伊万的脑门。

伊万身上没有武器。这是王耀脑子里冒出的第一个想法。

伊万会被王黯杀死。这是第二个想法。

理智向来都敌不过身体的条件反射，他再次冲过去挡在了伊万的身前，就像为他挡住阿尔弗雷德的那一枪一样，他也会挡住王黯的这一枪。

王耀几乎毫无迟疑的动作落入王黯眼里，带来几分不可置信的震惊，随后更是激起愈加狂烈的怒意。

“跟我走，我就放过他。”王黯深吸了一口气，竭力避免对着王耀大吼。

“够了，王黯。”王耀从来没有这样激烈的反抗过他“我说够了，我受够了。”

“收起你那副表情吧，王黯，你这个自私鬼，守着你那卑劣的道德心吧。要杀了他是吗？好啊，连我也一起杀了！他是我的恋人！我唯一的恋人！无论到哪我都不会离开他！你要他死？好啊，我会跟着他一起死。”  
王耀走上前，将喉咙抵上王黯的枪口，双手握住枪柄，将保险栓拉开，眼看着就要扣动扳机。

“小耀！”伊万的声音让王黯在震惊中回过神，慌张地松开手，将枪甩到一旁，他伸手扯住王耀的袖口，将他拉到自己身前，王耀冷淡的表情如一团团黑雾，将他投席卷到狂风骤雨之中。

“你说过的，耀。你说过的，会一直陪着我，一直和我在一起。”  
王黯摇晃着他的肩膀，懦弱、狼狈、无能，他觉得诸如此类的词汇化作巨大的铅块砸向他的背脊，逐渐麻木的身体使不出半分力道，他只能凭借本能的抓住王耀，踉跄着跌坐在地面之前，却只触碰到了挚爱之人的衣角。

王耀俯视着他的眼神里全是悲悯，他极力驱散逐渐蒙上眼睛的水雾，想要看清王耀的眼睛里到底还有些别的什么东西，却只能无可奈何的任泪水溢满了眼眶。

他再也看不清他的小耀了。

同归于尽的想法就这样凭空出现，他心底最肮脏的角落无数声音此起彼伏叫嚷着——“沉睡吧，一起沉睡吧，这样就能永远在一起，就能永远不分开。”

像是看出了王黯神色的变化，伊万骤地将王耀拉到自己身后，弯腰捡起角落的手枪“小耀，你先走，我跟他谈谈。”

王耀盯着伊万的眼睛“你知道的吧，如果你杀了他，我同样也不会原谅你。”

“嗯”伊万低了点头“知道。”

在得到伊万承诺后，他远远地看了一眼王黯，头也不回的推开门。

“小耀！”伊万叫住了他，将自己的外套扔进王耀怀里“披件衣服吧，去他那等我。”

王耀捧着依稀散着伊万体温的大衣，知道伊万说的那个他是指弗朗西斯。伊万不是个轻易交付信任的人，弗朗西斯显然是个意外，尽管他们的交情也不过只是那一趟旅行而已。他攥紧着手中的布料，轻轻点了点头。

“我等你回来。”

-

直到王耀彻底消失在视线里，伊万才收回目光，将注意力放置在王黯身上。

“真是狼狈啊，王黯警长。”伊万收起枪，插在腰间“还记得上次见面的时候，我们都说了些什么吗？”

“我从来不知道，王黯警长你，布了这么大的一盘棋啊。”伊万忍住笑意，对王黯伸出手“需要我拉你起来吗？王警长？我不太习惯跟跌在地上的人平等对话呢。”

王黯同样不屑的审视着伊万，虽然仰视着伊万，却丝毫没有屈服的样子，反而索性以一种张狂的姿态抬着下巴挑衅起来。

“我也没想到，布拉金斯基教授的棋，竟然也下得这么好，今天这一切都是你设计的吧，故意放出消息让我知道你还活着，故意让我找到你们这个据点，又故意让小耀撞到我拿枪指着你。”

“您用枪指着我可是事实，而我是他唯一恋人这件事——也是事实。”

“哦？你大概还不知道吧？王耀他，深爱着我这件事。”为了使自己看起来更有说服力，王黯甚至刻意抬高了音量“而你不过是他叛逆期反抗的工具，不过是对我疯狂爱意无从宣泄的替代品而已。”

“他爱你，所以你将他牺牲自己带给你双手干净的机会就这样丢掉？然后用着曾经最厌恶的能力，用阿尔弗雷德的身体，朝着最爱你的弟弟开枪？”伊万拽着王黯的领子质问着。

“在你来这里的路上，我曾有七次机会能将你杀死。”

“但是我没有，猜猜为什么？”

王黯狠狠紧盯着伊万，即使默不作声，也能在空气中流窜的戾气中知晓他此刻的心情。

“我要他恨你、厌弃你、彻底抛却对你的期待。”

“要他恨我？那只会加重我在他心里的影子。”王黯仿佛被逗笑了“如果我一早就发现，他同我是同样的心情，就没你什么事了，布拉金斯基教授。”

“那还真是抱歉”伊万冷下脸，随即又笑了起来，带着锋利的气势。

“我猜你一直以来不敢去问他，是因为你知道，他爱你，是遇见我之前的事情了。”


	24. Chapter 24

-

无论是怎样的光都穿不透这一晚浓重的夜色。

王耀敲开弗朗西斯家门的时候，披在身上的宽大外套几乎已经湿透了，浸在身上的雨沁着泥土的酸涩，他的睫毛上也挂满水珠，安静低垂着，掩盖住眼底的情绪 。这不是一条很长的路，他却磨磨蹭蹭走了许久，甚至还跌倒过几回，沾了一身的泥水。

见到王耀这副狼狈样子，弗朗西斯连忙将他拽进屋，翻出一条干净的浴巾盖在他身上，又按照东方人的习惯烧了一壶热水。

王耀一动不动的捧着骨瓷杯，蜷缩在沙发的凹陷处，弗朗西斯看着心疼，又取了一条毛巾帮忙擦拭他湿漉漉的长发，他的皮肤冷的犹如刚从冰窖中取出的鹿肉。

“先把衣服换下来，冲个热水澡吧。”弗朗西斯轻声细语的看着他，可他只是双眼无神的看着前方。弗朗西斯叹了口气，又拿来一条热毛巾给王耀擦了擦脸。

“既然这么不放心，怎么不留在那。”弗朗西斯张开手臂把王耀搂在怀里，试图用自己的体温让他的身体不再那么冰冷“你们这一个个的，真不让人省心。上次那个布拉金斯基也是这样，一有什么心思就什么都不顾了，只管着躲在自己的世界里，别人说的话一个字也听不进去了。”

听见伊万的名字，王耀终于抬起了头，他很少看到弗朗西斯这样眉头紧皱的样子，印象中他脸上永远带着玩世不恭的笑容，仿佛一切苦恼的事情都远远绕开他，让他永远保持那副没心没肺的样子。但王耀知道，他是个极为温柔的人，比任何人都要温柔，上过战场的人，可能内心也更加坚毅。

“抱歉。”

“跟我说什么抱歉，你又没对不起我。”弗朗西斯揉了揉王耀的头“所以你是怎么想的？”

“我不知道，弗朗，我感觉我再一次被困住了。被我自己困住了。”

像是突然想到了什么，他的眼睛恢复了清明，思考了许久，他再次开口道“为什么，我之前失忆，为什么只忘记了和伊万有关的事情呢？我又是，怎么失忆的呢？”

  
-

王耀从不是个会揣度自己心思的人，尤其是在恢复记忆后，一大堆陌生的场景、面庞和感情如大爆炸一般填满他大脑的每一处缝隙。他像被推进一间弥漫灰尘的仓库，被呛得止不住咳嗽，却只能蹲下身翻找着每一处陈年旧物，每接触一件，就会看见一个奇怪的自己。

他从小就是个怪人。

与家里的每个人都格格不入。

幸运的是，他头脑足够聪明，演技足够精湛。

压抑着自己的天性，在日复一日的扮演游戏里，他几乎快变成那个大家都喜欢的孩子。

他贪恋王黯的体温。

在童年的记忆里，他的哥哥占了百分之九十的比重。每当王黯拉着他的手，或是挡在他身前，他总会直直地盯着王黯，又在王黯转过头对他笑的瞬间若无其事的别过头。

他知道自己有多不对劲，却明目张胆仗着亲兄弟的身份，肆无忌惮的用指腹轻滑过哥哥的喉结，用嫩唇刻意擦过他的锁骨，他垂着眼睛，在一次次试探中暗中观察着王黯的反应，后者却只会抵着他的额头，在脸颊留下一个笨拙的吻。

站在暗处看着一切，就是他自出生以来做的最多的事。

自母亲去世后，在王黯反常的举动中，他静静的站在背后，将父亲的所作所为和王黯的挣扎尽收眼底。在王黯日益加剧的占有欲中察觉到危险，一边又在甜蜜而痛苦的诱惑里不断沉沦。当王黯站到他身前，像告别一样将他搂入怀中，他终于狠狠吸了口呛人的香烟，望了王黯的背影半晌，径直踏入了父亲实验室的大门。

他偷偷来过这里许多次，离那台机器最近的房间里总会飘着一股好闻的味道，像是清冽的酒香，却可以粗鲁地挑开他的神经，让他压抑的身心完全赤裸地暴露出来。

他的行为惹怒了王黯，记忆里只留下他那时歇斯底里又痛苦万分的脸，再然后就是听到父亲死讯时癫狂的大笑。他能感受到自己身体的衰弱，和双手沾染血腥的刺鼻。他眼中的世界蒙上一层鲜红的血色，见过这种场景的人都该落荒而逃的，但他却觉得痴迷。

就像对王黯的痴迷一样，他对这血腥味如此的上瘾。

父亲的葬礼上，他再一次闻到那股清冽的酒香，从那位高大的东欧人身上倾泻而下，将他扑入巨大的浪潮。在那个人靠近的瞬间，他同样闻到了令他着迷的、鲜血的味道。

男人抓住他的手臂，在昏暗到难以捕捉任何表情的夜色中，他眸中深切而又热烈的海潮，无处可藏地曝露在王耀面前，轻而易举将他捕获。

“我带你去看海。”

王耀只觉得眼睛里泛出一股水汽，在意识尚未追赶上本能以前，将透明的外壳尽数剥落，压抑已久的邪念攀附住他的臂弯。

他拥着他的同类，向自己的过去唾了一口痰。

这是他的恋人，野蛮而直白的闯入他的命门，用鲜血为他勾勒出漂亮的图画。

这是他的救赎。


	25. Chapter 25

-

敲门声不适宜的响起，沉闷而又危险。

近在咫尺的危机感朝着王耀袭来，他与弗朗西斯对视，迅速的站起身摸索着身上的武器，弗朗西斯为他递过来一把枪。两个人轻轻踮着脚，缓慢移动到门前，耳朵贴在上面尝试分辨屋外人的身份，奈何嘈杂的雨声掩盖住了这个黑暗夜晚的一切，无论做什么都看起来无计可施。

弗朗西斯眼神示意王耀躲在门后，将枪背在身后轻轻拉开了门。

“您好，有您的包裹。”这个年轻人也湿透了，看起来是在雨中待了不短的时间，鸭舌帽挡住了部分雨水和他的眼睛，借着屋子里的光隐约能看到这个男人金色的发梢。

男人拿出笔连同包裹一起递给弗朗西斯，接触的瞬间，男人的指尖却出奇的滚烫，正被这不合常理的温度惊得有些懵，男人一把就抓住了他的手腕。

“请王耀先生签收一下。”

肢体的冲突几乎是发生在瞬间。

弗朗西斯抬手将枪口对准他，男人迅速的抬起右腿将枪踢至半空，出膛的子弹擦过他的帽檐，将遮住面容的那片阴影掀起，露出一张熟悉的脸。

亚瑟柯克兰。

“亚瑟？”弗朗西斯愣在原地，这显然是他的旧识。

无暇顾及让他们叙旧，王耀跃起将弗朗西斯扑倒，以躲避亚瑟已经射出的第一枪。

“他有些不对劲。”王耀说着，拉起弗朗西斯的手腕躲过第二枪。

“你先上楼，他的目标应该是我，我把他引开。”王耀把他推到楼梯口，朝着相反方向跑去。

“喂！”弗朗西斯的声音没有再传到王耀那里，一边吐槽一边飞速跑上了楼“…我怎么觉得他针对的是我呢。”

他从未觉得自己家的隔音如此糟糕，枪声、玻璃破裂声、重物落地声。他一时间不知道该担心自己和王耀的安危，还是价值不菲的家具和藏品。他犹豫着要不要下楼帮帮忙，摸了摸左腿，还是坐回原位，调动十二分的精神用耳朵追踪楼下的情况。

在几十秒巨大的炸裂声之后，世界突然安静了下来，如果不是地板还好端端的没有露出一个大窟窿，他几乎认为自己的房子已经被炸穿了。

小心翼翼走下楼梯，迟疑的探出头，地上躺着两具尸体，房间里站着三个人。

他妈的。

从未说过粗鄙之语的弗朗西斯骂出了声。  
  
“王耀，这回你可是真的对不起我了。”

-

客厅的惨状光是看着弗朗西斯绝望的脸就可以想象出来。

王耀有些尴尬地抬起手，想安抚一下处于极度悲愤中的弗朗西斯，又在伊万和王黯双倍凛冽的注视中放了下来。

“你们就这样杀了他们？还有这个人又是怎么凭空出现的？”弗朗西斯喘了口气，指着地上倒在血泊和玻璃碎片中的两人骂骂咧咧道。

“亚瑟柯克兰。”

“阿尔弗雷德琼斯。”

“都是布拉金斯基干得好事。”

“都是王黯干得好事。”

异口同声后两人嫌恶的对视了一眼，又相继转过头一言不发。

弗朗西斯感觉自己的嘴角不受控制的抽动，一口气没上来，顿时头痛欲裂“小耀，扶我上去，扶我上去，我不想看到这两个家伙了。”

  
“今天造成的财产损失，我会赔给你的。”王耀把弗朗西斯架到床上，转身关上门，在门口停留了许久，确认了外面有没有什么响动，又脱力般坐在了床对面的木椅上。

“抱歉，吓到你了。”王耀擦了擦脸上迸溅的血液。

“这么把他俩放在下面不会出事吧？我是说，我的房子不会再被炸了吧？”

王耀笑着摇了摇头“不会了，再也不会了。”

“那亚瑟他…”

“死了，作为亚瑟柯克兰死了。”王耀凑到弗朗西斯耳边。

“我希望你再帮我做一件事……”

“……就当是我的报答。”

弗朗西斯看着王耀嘴角的笑意，俨然是另外一个人的样子，手不自觉有些冰凉，又在王耀温暖灿烂的眉眼中转瞬即逝，无厘头的诡异感随即在这一片耀眼阳光中融化成一滩水，消散在空气里。

“小耀！”伊万的声音从楼下传来“差不多该走了吧？”

王耀略带歉意的看着弗朗西斯“亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德就拜托你了，其他的我一会儿下去会让他们帮忙收拾干净，损失的钱我会让大哥给你打到账户里。”

没等弗朗西斯开口，就被关门声夹在了房门里。

“他妈的。”

弗朗西斯觉得自己今天异常的暴躁。

-

“小耀小耀，这个算是什么垃圾？”

“干垃圾。”

“小耀小耀，这个呢？”

“可回收垃圾。”

“那这个呢？”

“……我说你啊，你到底还记不记得你可是位博学多才，德高望重的教授。”王耀叹了口气，对于伊万这种撒娇的行为十分无奈。

  
王黯扯住伊万的围巾往后一扽“我知道，这是有害垃圾。”

伊万反扣住王黯的手臂往地上一摔“不，这才是有害垃圾。”

“……两位再不快点收拾，是想住在这位可怜的弗朗西斯先生家吗？”

伊万和王黯均是一哼，继续埋头清理着地上的杂物，王耀坐在一旁有模有样的拨着算盘，神情逐渐沮丧起来。

“怎么了？”

“都怪你们，我们要赔好多钱啊——”

王黯注视着自己的弟弟，完全记不起他什么时候变成了个财迷。

伊万咬着嘴唇，摸了摸鼻子“也不多吧，就一台量子转换仪的价格而已。”

“那你掏。”王耀斩钉截铁的说道。

“……好，好啊。”

毫无配合的工作致使直到天蒙蒙亮，才将楼下收拾出能站人的模样，伊万恶狠狠地踢了踢亚瑟柯克兰的尸体“这两个人，烧掉？”

“我拜托给弗朗西斯处理了，我们走吧。”

“靠谱吗？”王黯瞥了眼楼上悄咪咪观察着他们的弗朗西斯，显然这家伙在他这里从未留下过什么靠谱的印象。

“没关系的，快走吧，天快亮了。我们现在可不是能随随便便见光的人了。”

“去哪？”

“回家。”

“谁的家？”伊万和王黯互不相让，一人拉住了一只手。

“我们的家。”王耀抽开手，身子往后退了退。

“要不是因为这只蠢熊这么阴险地设计你，把生命和你的绑在一起，我才不会这样妥协。”

“那可真巧啊，王黯先生，没想到你也用这样阴险的招数把你自己和小耀绑在一起了呢。”

“要我说，你们两个既然这么想同生共死，不如早些年直接用那台机器把自己和对方的生命链接在一起，干嘛这么折腾，非要拉着我一起。”

“亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德也怪可怜的，被你们这两个魔鬼这样折腾。”

“阿尔弗雷德他该死，是他的贪食害死了我们的母亲。”王黯不满地抗议。

“亚瑟柯克兰也该死，他不该碰不属于他的东西。”伊万补充道。

王耀推开门只身踏了出去，又回过头继续说道“不过，我现在只对如何继续享受猎杀的快乐感兴趣而已，身上背着你们这两条命，显然是麻烦了许多。”

“麻烦？”王黯与伊万再一次异口同声。  
“以后麻烦的事情可多着呢，小耀。”

王耀突然有那么一点后悔，后腰也跟着隐隐作痛起来。

  


\- 

一夜过后，大雨洗净了地面的灰尘。

早就被报告死亡的布拉金斯基教授账户中的财产不翼而飞，只留下一间空无一物干干净净的研究所。

王黯警长也辞了警局的工作，和弟弟一起不知所踪。

任勇洙再次回想起那天王耀穿着火红的长衫和他擦肩，在发现他时举起手摇晃着打招呼，整张脸上都是活泼的笑容，就像最开始遇见他时那样明媚又耀眼，他也跟着挥了挥手，等到王耀的背影消失在车辆远光灯刺眼的范围里，他抓了抓衣服的下摆，拍了拍脸，露出同王耀一样灿烂的笑容。

黑暗中，他从上衣口袋里抽出手，将口袋里密封在透明文件袋里的钥匙，扔进了街边不起眼的垃圾桶。

“他已如他期待的那样，扫清了他面前全部的障碍。”  
  
  
>>>  
  
“所以说，我为什么会在这里啊死胡子？我们现在不是应该在伊.拉.克北部战区的掩体里吗？”  
“阿尔怎么也在这里？他又逃课了？怎么感觉他长高了好多？”  
  
弗朗西斯看着面前终于醒来的亚瑟柯克兰，右手覆盖住自己左腿处深褐色的疤痕。  
  
“你记错了，你不是亚瑟柯克兰，他也不是阿尔。”弗朗西斯垂着眼睛，为他倒上一杯王耀寄来的茶。  
  
“你不过是个与我有过一面之缘的战友罢了。”  
  
  
>>>  
“所以说，你们早就知道，如果两个人把这种能力同时作用在同一个介体之上，这两个人就会共享生命吗？”  
“我是开发人员之一。”  
“我从小就跟那台仪器待在一起。”  
  
“……所以果然是故意算计我的吗。”  
  
“我爱你这种事，怎么能算是算计呢？”  
  
  
王耀气鼓鼓地背过身，隐在伊万和王黯都看不到的阴影里，只听到他语气突然平静了下来，用清澈的声音缓慢重复着伊万的话。  
  
  
  
“我爱你这种事，怎么能算是算计呢。”

  
  
>>> The end  
  
  



End file.
